Mortal Sin
by Wortfetzen
Summary: [HrD] Schon immer begangen Menschen Sünden und sie hatten dafür büßen müssen. Doch was ist, wenn meine Existenz eine einzige Sünde wäre? Hermione kämpft damit, dass eine gefährliche Macht in ihrem Inneren wohnt. Zumindest, wenn es nach Draco Malfoy geht.
1. Griechenland

_**Titel:** Mortal Sin  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Cast:** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Mortal Sin** - Griechenland

Es war kalt. Die eisigen Regentropfen peitschten Draco Malfoy ins Gesicht, während er durch den dichten Wald jagte. Er fiel ihm schwer die Sinne zu bewahren. Seine Lungen brannten, genauso wie seine Haut, die sich an alten Ästen aufgeschürft hatte, und es schien, als würde mit jeder Sekunde die davonstrich seine Kraft regelrecht aus ihm ausgesaugt werden.

Wie lange er bereits einfach nur geradeaus rannte, war ihm Schleierhaft. Die Sonne war untergegangen und inzwischen sah Draco fast seine Hand vor Augen nicht mehr. Gerne hätte er sich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes Licht gemacht, doch die Angst davor, entdeckt zu werden, war einfach viel zu groß um ihn zu irgendeiner Tat zu beflügeln.

Stattdessen aber hatte er nur einen einzigen Gedanken. _Fliehen... Ihnen entkommen_. Er konnte ihre Rufe und Schreie nicht mehr hören und nahm auch nicht mehr die Flüche war, die in seine Richtung abgeschossen wurden, aber stehen zu bleiben und auszukundschaften ob die Lage sich entspannt hatte, bedeutete in seinen Augen, ein Todesurteil zu unterzeichnen. Draco wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich nie wirklich sicher sein würde, aber wenn er diesen Wald verlassen hatte, dann gab es wenigsten einen kleinen Funken auf Rettung.

Trotz allem kam es ihm aber noch immer so vor, als wäre er in einem Traum gefangen. Einem Traum, den er sich einfach nicht erklären konnte. Hatte er es eben wirklich geschafft Voldemort zu überlisten? War er ihm und seinen Todessern wirklich entkommen? Dem mächtigsten und boshaftesten Zauberer aller Zeiten? Es musste wohl so sein, denn noch immer floss Blut durch seine Adern und Luft kam durch seine Lungen.

Nie im Leben hätte er aber geglaubt, er würde dieses Wunder vollbringen können. Das ganze letzte Jahr über hatte Voldemort ihn als Versuchskaninchen benutzt und nur auf seinen Tod gewartet. Er ist aber nicht gestorben, er hatte versagt. Doch versagen und lebendig zu seinem Meister zurückkommen, war in dessen Augen viel schlimmer, als versagen und zu sterben. Daraufhin hatte ihn der Dunkle Lord gefangen genommen und seit dem heutigen Tag – fast einem Monat später – hatte er in einem dunklen Kerker gehaust.

Die Flucht allerdings war ihm nur deswegen gelungen, weil einer der Todesser unvorsichtig gewesen war. Dieses Chance hatte Draco genutzt. Er hatte den Todesser überwältigt und war geflohen. Bei seiner Gefangenschaft allerdings hatte er Dinge gesehen und gehört, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Ein komisches Gefühl in seiner Magengegend wollte ihm zu verstehen geben, dass er alleine in seiner Hand lag, ob Voldemort diesen bevorstehenden Krieg gewann oder verlor. Eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein, wie die Entscheidung ausfiel – von beiden Seiten wurde er gejagt – trotzdem aber gab es eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sagte, dass Voldemort viel schmerzhafter für seinen Tod sorgen würde, als die gute Seite.  
Das hieße, er müsse verhindern das Voldemort seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzte und sie warnen...

* * *

Eine Woche später – Griechenland. Hermione Granger liebte dieses Land und seine Kultur. Viel mehr aber liebte sie es, wenn warme Sonnenstrahlen über ihre Haut kitzeln und sie den feuchten Regen des Englandwetters aus ihren Gedanken bannen konnte. Hier, zwischen dem heißen weißen Sand und den angenehmen Wellen des Meeres, die sanft ihre Füße umspülten, ließ es sich wirklich gut leben. Obwohl die Sonne schon dabei war sich langsam am Horizont zu verkriechen, lag doch noch eine unglaubliche Sommertemperatur in der Luft.

Noch schöner war aber, dass sie nicht den üblichen Sommerurlaub mit ihren Eltern verbrachte, sondern dieses Mal zusammen mit ihren beiden besten Freunden Harry Potter und Ron Weasley. Es gab aber eine besonderen Grund für diesen Urlaub, denn wahrscheinlich würde dieser Sommer – vor dem siebten Schuljahr in Hogwarts – der Letzte sein, denn sie zusammen verbringen würden.

Der Krieg stand kurz bevor und eigentlich war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es hieß, dass Gute und Schwarze Magie gegeneinender in die Schlacht zogen. Anfangs waren Harry und Ron von der Idee gemeinsam nach Griechenland zu fahren, nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, doch Hermione hatte es geschafft die beiden zu überzeugen. In den Augen der Jungs war es den anderen gegenüber unfair gewesen, sich jetzt einen schönen Sommer zu machen. Sie selbst aber war der Meinung, dass es ihnen sicher gut tat und außerdem könnte es sein, dass sie drei vielleicht nie wieder so vereint wären, wie jetzt...

Matt legte Hermione ihr Buch zur Seite und streckte sich. So schön faul in der Sonne liegen auch war, machte es doch unheimlich müde. Nachdenklich warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und legte die Stirn in Falten. Harry, Ron und sie würden heute Abend ein bisschen das griechische Nachtleben aufkundschaften. Eigentlich hatte Hermione gerne darauf verzichten können, doch Ron hatte vehement darauf bestanden, dass sie mitkam. So hatte sie schließlich nachgeben müssen.

Hermione aber freute sich doch irgendwie auf den heutigen Abend. Es war interessant andere Menschen kennen zu lernen und ganz besonders, wenn sie aus einer vollkommen anderen Kultur stammten als wie selbst. Wenn sie sogar ganz ehrlich war, würde sie auch nichts gegen einen kleinen Sommerflirt haben. Natürlich, jeder sah Hermione als Hermione Granger an und doch sehnte auch sie sich, nach Liebe und Geborgenheit und solch Chancen gab es nicht oft.

Der Urlaub mit ihren Eltern war zwar auch immer eine Gelegenheit gewesen anderen kennen zulernen, in ihrem Falle besser gesagt Jungs, doch peinlicher ging es nicht wirklich, oder? Ausgerechnet während ihre Eltern dabei waren? Außerdem war es ihr auch etwas unangenehm ihnen von irgendwelchen Jungs zu erzählen, mit denen sie sich treffen wollte. Ja, ein kleiner Sommerflirt wäre wirklich nett – trotzdem aber sah sie – beim Gedanken an die Liebe – den 16-jährigen Rotschopf vor ihren Augen, der ihr mit seinen Sommersprossen keck entgegenlächelte.

Hermione seufzte. Kurz schloss sie noch mal die Augen und versuchte letzte Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen, dann aber stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Ferienhaus. Das Haus, dass sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron bewohnten, hatte eine perfekte Lage und befand sich ein paar Meter vom Strand entfernt. Das Praktische daran war auch, dass es Hermiones verstorbener Großmutter gehörte, die in Griechenland geboren und aufgewachsen war. Nach deren Tod hatten sich ihre Eltern dazu entschlossen das Haus zu behalten und nun war es für sie frei nutzbar.

„Hermione!", schallte auch schon Rons Stimme durch die Tür, kaum das Hermione sie geöffnet hatte und eingetreten war.  
Sofort kam ihr der große schlaksige Rothaarige auch schon entgegen und Hermiones Herz machte bei seinem Anblick einen kleinen Hüpfer.  
„Da bist du ja! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht.", meinte er und fuhr sich erleichtert durch das rote Haar.

„Wie?", entgegnete Hermione verwundert. „Aber ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich an den Strand gehe."  
In Wirklichkeit spielte es aber überhaupt keine Rolle, was sie gesagt oder nicht gesagt hatte, denn die Tatsache, dass er sich anscheinend Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, verstärkte ihr Herzklopfen nur noch.  
Noch vor einem Jahr wäre sie niemals auf die Idee gekommen sich vielleicht irgendwann in Ron zu verlieben. Sicherlich, immer schon hatte es eine gewisse Art und Weise der Nähe zwischen ihnen gegeben, doch wirklich bewusst hatte sie diese nie wahrgenommen.

Vielleicht, weil sie nie richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte. Ron war ja nicht mal ihr bester Freund. Harry war es und bisher war sie sich auch immer sicher gewesen, wenn dann muss es Harry sein. Harry ist klug – wenn man mal von seinem hoffnungslosen Zaubertrank-Talent absah -, sie konnte über alles mit ihm reden und er ist noch dazu auch noch ein richtiger Held. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass letztere ließ sie total kalt, doch schließlich hatte ihr Herz zu Ron „Ja" gesagt.

„Oh, hast du. Kann sein. Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja nur fragen, was ich für heute Abend anziehen soll.", fuhr Ron fort.  
Ohne weiter eine Antwort von Hermione abzuwarten, nahm er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie in Richtung seines Zimmers, dass er zusammen mit Harry bewohnte. Auf seinem Bett lag eine Unmenge Jeans, Shirts, Hemden, Pullover und auch Zauberumhänge. Irgendwie hatte Hermione das komische Gefühl, als würde er sogar mehr Klamotten als sie besitzen.

„Wieso machst du dir denn irgendwelche Gedanken darüber was du heute anziehen sollst?", wollte Hermione spitz wissen. „Das ist ja ganz und gar nicht deine Art."  
„Aber heute ist doch der Abend der Abende.", meinte Ron eifrig. Er griff nach einem hellgrauen Hemden und hielt es sich hin. „Was meinst du?", fragte er.  
„Wieso ist heute der Abend der Abende?", fragte Hermione stattdessen etwas beunruhigt. Mit einem Blick auf das Hemd schüttelte Ron den Kopf und legte es beiseite. „Wenn ich heute nicht zeige was für eine Mann in mir steckt, dann lassen mich die griechischen Mädels doch auf ganzer Linie abblitzen. Dieser Tag bestimmt mein Image für die nächsten zwei Wochen!"

Erschrocken weiteten sich Hermiones Augen und sie starrte ihn voller Unglauben an. Ron jedoch schien das vollkommen ernst zu meinen. Ziemlich ernst sogar. Das Herzklopfen klang ab und sie spürte einfach nur noch, wie ein schmerzhafter Stich ihre Brust durchfuhr. Es war so, als würde jemand ihr Herz in seinen Händen tragen und urplötzlich zudrucken.  
Sie kannte dieses Gefühl. Das gleiche hatte sie empfunden als Ron in den letzten Monaten mit Lavender Brown, einem Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, zusammen war und die beiden mit ihren Lippen richtig aneinander geklebt hatten.

„Hallo?", rief Ron auf einmal und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrer Augen auf und ab. „Jemand zu Hause?", fragte er und murrte dann: „Hermione jetzt komm schon. Du kannst jetzt nicht träumen, ich brauch deine Hilfe."  
Sie schaffte es nur langsam ein Wort hervorzubringen. „Wieso... wieso fragst du denn nicht Harry?"  
„Harry?", wiederholte Ron und verzog das Gesicht. „Der ist ein Junge und ich will wissen was bei Mädels ankommt und nicht bei Jungs."

„Aber das sind doch alles Muggel.", erwiderte Hermione, in der Hoffnung ihn von seinem neuen „Aufreißer-Trip" abzubringen, damit er endlich sehen würde, wer wirklich richtig für ihn ist. Am liebsten hätte sie auch noch gesagt „Und ich kenne die Muggel und die Zauberwelt. Vor mir brauchst du keine Geheimnisse zu haben.", doch das hatte sie einfach nicht über die Lippen gebracht.

„Ja und? Das ist ja irgendwie auch gerade das reizvolle. Wirkliche Muggelmädchen habe ich noch nie richtig kennen gelernt. Außer dich – und du zählst ja nicht. Genau wie ein paar aus Hogwarts, aber die zählen ja auch nicht."  
Der Stich durch ihr Herz wurde immer stärker. _Du zählst ja nicht..._ Er hatte diese Worte eben mit solch einer Selbstverständlichkeit gesagt, dass sich ihr fast der Magen umgedreht hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn angeschrien, aber auch einfach den Kopf in ein Kissen vergraben und zu weinen begonnen.

„Bleib am besten ganz du selbst. Natürlichkeit ist gefragt.", antwortete Hermione kurz.  
Sie schluckte. Wollte gehen, blieb aber dann noch einmal im Türrahmen stehen. „Aber das wäre vielleicht in deinem Fall falsch Ron, denn du vergraulst die Mädels schon, wenn sie nur in deine Nähe kommen."  
Ron wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch seine Worte gingen in dem Knallen seiner Zimmertür unter. Sie war hinausgestürmt und hatte ihn stehen gelassen. Kurz sah er ihr hinterher, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und machte sich über seine Klamotten her.

* * *

Es war halb neun als Hermione perfekt gestylt und voller Tatendrang aus dem Badezimmer kam. Es hatte sie große Überwindung gekostet überhaupt mit Harry und Ron mitzukommen, doch schließlich hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass sie sich nicht wegen Ron verstecken sollte. Immerhin war heute ja auch ihre Gelegenheit seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und nicht nur das: Sie hatte sich auch vorgenommen, ihn so richtig eifersüchtig zu machen. In seinen Augen mochte sie vielleicht noch nicht zählen, doch das würde sich bestimmt ändern.

So hatte sich Hermione die Tränen mit einem dezenten Make-Up überschminkt, einen kurzen Jeans-Mini angezogen (Ja, sie besaß tatsächlich solche Klamotten, auch wenn sie in Hogwarts nicht zum Einsatz kamen) und sich schließlich für ein weißes Top entschieden, dass ihre zarte Goldbräune wunderschön zur Geltung brachte. Ihre langen braunen Haare hatte sie elegant nach oben gesteckt, sodass einzelne Strähnen nun ihr Gesicht umrahmten und wunderschön damit spielten.

Er musste einfach auf sie aufmerksam werden, war ihr einziger Gedanke während der letzten Stunde im Badezimmer gewesen. Sonst wäre er definitiv mehr als blind.  
Harry und Ron saßen schon warten in der Küche als Hermione hereinkam. Beide sahen aus wie immer. Jeans und Shirt – auch wenn sie bemerkte, dass von Ron ein starker Geruch Männer-Parfüm ausging.  
„Wow Hermione, wieso hast du dich denn so schick gemacht?", rief dieser sofort, als er sie erblickt hatte und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Weil ich genau die gleichen Absichten wie du habe.", entgegnete Hermione.  
„Mädels aufzureißen?"  
Am liebsten wäre sie ihm in diesem Augenblick an die Gurgel gegangen. Noch niemals hatte sie einen Typen erlebt, der so begriffsstutzig war wie Ron und das Schlimmste war auch, dass man ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich eifersüchtig machen konnte, solange man nicht direkt mit der Sprache herausrückte.

Sie unterließ aber ihr Vorhaben ihn umzubringen und atmete schließlich ruhig durch. _Wenn es Ron direkt haben wollte, dann kann er es auch so haben_, dachte sie und setzte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, dass ihm das Gefühl geben sollte, sie würde seine dümmliche Naivität belächeln. „Ron, natürlich nicht. Wir sind hier ins Griechenland. Griechen sind anders als Engländer. Feuriger und heißblutiger. Denkst du echt ich würde mir eine Chance auf etwas Abwechslung entgehen lassen? Ich glaube wenn du nur das Bild vom kleinen Bücherwurm Hermione im Kopf hast, siehst du mich nie, so wie ich wirklich bin und ganz nebenbei, so bin ich wirklich."

Demonstrativ hob Hermione ihre Arme, sodass er einen vollen Blick auf sie werfen konnte. Ron wirkte verwirrt und Hermione hatte das Gefühl als würde Harry dieser ganze Situation etwas belustigend finden. Er saß still in der Ecke und betrachtete das Hin und Her der beiden aufmerksam, während seine Mundwinkeln deutlich anzusehen war, wie sie immer breiter wurden.  
„Ähm... habe ich denn irgendetwas gesagt?", fragte Ron verwundert. „Aber ich muss echt sagen du siehst heiß aus. Jungfrauen sollten für Griechen ziemlich verführerisch sein. Ich hab mal gelesen das sie das sogar fühlen wenn jemand noch nicht seine Unschuld verloren hat und deswegen werden deine Chancen heute sicherlich gu..."

„Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr.", erwiderte Hermione in einem ärgerlichen Tonfall.  
Bei Rons Worten war es ihr einfach so herausgerutscht, im selben Moment hätte sie sich aber auch auf die Unterlippe beißen wollen.  
Noch viel mehr überraschte sie aber, wie lässig Ron seit der Beziehung mit Lavender mit dem Thema „Liebe" und „Sex" umging. Er errötete nicht mehr, begann nicht zu glucksen und wich keinem Augenkontakt aus. Es machte Hermione sogar etwas Angst, denn irgendwie gab es ihr immer mehr das Gefühl, sie würde nicht nur als eine Freundin nicht zählen – mit anderen Worten, Rons Freundin – als auch als Mädchen.

Rons Mund klappte auf und Harry verschluckte sich soeben in diesem Moment an einem Schluck Wasser, den er aus dem Glas nehmen wollte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er den Husten überwand und genauso lange brauchte auch Ron, bis er ein Wort hervorgebracht hatte. „Nein?"  
Hermione schluckte. Jetzt war es raus und nicht mehr zu bestreiten. „Nein."  
„Du lügst.", meinte er schlicht.  
„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal.", entgegnete Hermione aber nur achselzuckend und verließ die Küche. „Aber jetzt kommt, wir wollen doch los!", rief sie den beiden dann noch zu.

* * *

Noch niemals zuvor – ausgenommen im Fernsehen – hatte Hermione Menschen so ausgelassen feiern sehen. Die Musik im Club war schon kilometerweit zu vernehmen. Leute tanzten dazu und sangen – besser gesagt, sie schrien – sich fast sie Seele aus dem Leib und lieferten sich verschiedene nasse Alkohol-Bäder. Gleichzeitig kam es ihr aber auch so vor, als hätte sie noch nie so viele schöne Menschen auf einem Haufen gesehen. Frauen in den knappsten Qutfits räkelten sich vor den Typen mit dem geilsten, braungebranntesten und durchtrainiertesten Bodys. Mit anderen Worten: Wenn das nicht das Paradies der Partys war, dann wusste sie auch nicht weiter. Trotzdem aber kam sie sich seltsam fehl am Platz vor. Trotz all der guten Laune fühlte sie sich doch in einer ruhigen Bibliothek mit guten Büchern, die alle darauf warteten von ihr verschlungen zu werden, am wohlsten.

Was ihr in diesem Club ebenfalls ein Dorn im Auge war, waren die Menschen, die einfach nicht aufpassten wohin sie gingen. Alle zwei Sekunden wurden man von Leuten angerempelt, die dann nicht einmal auf ihre „Opfer" achteten, geschweige denn sich entschuldigten. Von Ron aber schien es der Himmel auf Erden zu sein. Keine fünf Minuten nachdem sie den Laden betreten hatten, hatte er sich auf die Tanzfläche geschmissen und feierte dort nun immer noch wild mit einer griechischen Schönheit, der Hermione am liebsten die Augen auszukratzen wollte.

Sie selbst war zusammen mit Harry an einen der Tische gegangen und genoss die süße eines Cocktails, soweit man „genießen" behaupten konnte, bei dem Bild, dass sich hier vor ihr bot.  
„Macht dir nicht so viel daraus.", meinte Harry plötzlich nach einigen Minuten, in denen Stille geherrscht hatte. „Sie tanzen nur miteinander."  
„Sieht man.", murmelte Hermione trauriger, als sie es klingen lassen wollte.  
Die Musik war langsamer geworden, einzelne Paare hatten sich nun gebildet und bewegten sich gemächlich zum Takt, während sie eng aneinander geschmiegt kuschelten.  
Hermione musste schlucken. Ron hatte die Hände auf den Hintern der Griechin gelegt, diese hatten ihren Kopf gehoben, ihn angelächelt und schließlich ihre Lippen auf seine gelegt.

„Harry,", brachte Hermione schwer hervor. Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen kamen und wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben vor den anderen zu weinen. „ich glaub ich muss hier raus. Es wird mir eindeutig zu eklig.", keuchte sie.  
Harry wollte aufstehen, Hermione schüttelte aber mit dem Kopf. „Genieß den Abend. Wir sehen uns dann zu Hause wieder."

* * *

Es war die Erleichterung die warme frische Luft zu spüren, als sie den Club verlassen hatte. Auch war es schleunigst Zeit geworden. Tränen über Tränen rannten ihr über die Wangen und es wollten einfach nicht enden. Hermione ging mit hastigen Schritten durch die dunkle Nacht. Die Arme hatte sie um ihren Körper geschlungen. Im ersten Augenblick könnte man meinen, sie würde frieren. Es war aber einfach nur, um sich selbst zu schützen. Sie fühlte sich alleine, so schrecklich alleine.

Plötzlich hielt Hermione inne. Im Schein der Laternen waren vor ihr deutlich Umrisse zu erkennen. Es waren aber keine bedrohlichen Umrisse, sondern hilflose. Jemand schien ein paar Meter vor ihr am Boden zu kauen.  
So schnell Hermione konnte, rannte sie zu der Person hin und beugte sich herab. Es war ein Mann. Er trug ein ziemlich mitgenommenes weißes Hemd, was Hermione sehr an die Hogwarts-Schuluniform erinnerte. An seiner Haut zeichneten sich Schürfwunden und einige schienen schon ziemlich stark entzündet zu sein.

„Oh mein Gott.", murmelte Hermione entsetzt. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte sie ihn.  
Sie wollte sein Gesicht heben um ihn anzusehen, der Mann jedoch wich ihrer Hand aus und keuchte nur ein knappes „Ja" hervor.  
Hermione merkte das er ihre Hilfe nicht zu wollen schien, jedoch würde sie nicht aufgeben. „Sie sind verletzt. Ich muss sie ins Krankenhaus bringen."  
„Nein!", schrie er energisch und hob seinen Kopf.

Es war wie ein Peitschenhieb der Hermiones Körper durchfuhr. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen und sie spürte Angst in sich aufkeimen. Der Mann war kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy und schien sie ebenfalls erkannt zu haben...

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Unklare Absichten

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Mortal Sin** – Unklare Absichten

_Es war wie ein Peitschenhieb der Hermiones Körper durchfuhr. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen und sie spürte Angst in sich aufkeimen. Der Mann war kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy und schien sie ebenfalls erkannt zu haben..._

* * *

Erschrocken schrie Hermione auf und fiel rücklings hart auf den Boden. Noch immer aber starrte sie voller Entsetzten in die grauen Augen Malfoys. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Ein leichter Bartansatz hatte sich in seinem Gesicht gebildet, es war von Wunden gezeichnet, seine Lippen waren rissig und bluteten etwas, während unter seinen Augen schwere schwarze Augenringen lagen.  
„Granger...", keuchte er.

Seine Stimme klang kühl, doch Hermione merkte in ihrer Panik nicht, dass er auch etwas erleichtert klang. Fieberhaft hatte sie ihre Tasche gepackt und kramte nun wild nach ihrem Zauberstab, jedoch fand sie ihn einfach nicht. Erst dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihn im Ferienhaus liegen gelassen hatte, weil sie der Meinung gewesen war, dass sie ihn sowieso nicht brauchen würde.  
Die Angst in ihr wuchs und wuchs. Schnell kroch Hermione noch etwas zurück.

„Hilf mir...", murmelte Malfoy dann plötzlich.  
Hermione musste schlucken. Für einen Moment zweifelte sie an ihrem Verstand. Der Junge aus Slytherin, ein gesuchter Todesser, der Dumbledore töten wollte, bat sie eben wirklich um Hilfe? Derjenige, der sie mehr als alles andere hasste und wegen ihrer Muggel-Abstammung als „nicht würdig" zu leben bezeichnete?

Malfoy streckte zitternd seine Hand nach Hermione aus. Als er diese auf ihr Bein legte, führ sie erschrocken zusammen. „Bitte.", wisperte er und verlor dann das Bewusstsein.  
Hermione fühlte sich, als wäre sie in einem schlechten Film gelandet. Einerseits wollte ihr Herz ihm helfen, aber ihr Verstand sprach dagegen. Würde Malfoy sie denn nicht vielleicht hinterhältig töten, wenn es ihm dann besser ginge? Aber andererseits, wenn sie ihn nun hier liegen ließe, würde sie dann verkraften, dass sie möglicherweise für seinen Tod verantwortlich sein könnte?

Abermals musste Hermione schlucken. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu dem Slytherin, als würde sie jeden Augenblick damit rechnen, von ihm hinterhältig angegriffen zu werden und legte seinen Arm über ihre Schulter. Unter der Last Malfoys richtete sie sich auf.  
Hermione konnte nicht glauben was sie da tat. Sie wollte allerdings auch nicht groß darüber nachdenken...

* * *

Langsam strich Hermione Draco die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er lag bewusstlos in ihrem Bett und diese Gelegenheit nutze sie, um ihn zu verarzten. Je schnell es erledigt wäre, desto besser. Dann könnte er wieder verschwinden und Harry und Ron brauchten davon nichts zu erfahren.  
Ihr war jedoch sehr wohl klar, dass dies nicht mehr heute Abend sein würde. Bei Licht sahen seine Wunden noch viel schlimmer aus, als in der Dunkelheit und zum ersten Mal fragte sich Hermione, wieso er eigentlich so verletzt war.

Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass er auf der Flucht vor einem Auror war oder sich ein Duell mit einem seiner Opfer geliefert hatte?  
Ihr rannte sein Schauer über den Rücken. Bis jetzt hatte sie Malfoy noch nie als Mörder gesehen. Schon immer war ihr klar gewesen, dass es gefährlich sein könnte, wenn man sich mit ihm anlegte, doch der Gedanke daran, dass er vielleicht Menschen getötet haben konnte, schien fast unvorstellbar.

Schnell versuchte Hermione diese Hirngespinste aus ihrem Kopf zu bannen. Stattdessen griff sie nun nach dem feuchten Schwamm und reinigte mit einer speziellen Zaubermixtur seine Wunden im Gesicht und auch auf seinem Oberkörper.  
Sie fühlte sich äußerst unwohl, denn eine Tatsache, die sie nie wirklich wahrhaben wollte, drängte sich langsam in ihr Bewusstsein. Malfoy sah gut aus. Verdammt gut sogar.

Schon immer hatte er eine magische Ausstrahlung besessen, die vor allem die Mädchen in den Bann gezogen hatte. Er war der Böse schlecht hin und auf einer ganz eigenen Art ein Böser, wie er bis jetzt selten in Erscheinung trat. Auch wenn Mädchen von außen so taten, als wären sie vollkommen empört und zu tiefst verletzt über sein Verhalten, gab es doch etwas in ihnen, dass sie den Wunsch verspüren ließ, dieser Böse würde sich alleine für sie ändern.

Hermione war davon nicht ganz ausgeschlossen. Besaß aber so viel Verstand um zu verstehen, dass dieser Wunsch eine reine Fantasie-Vorstellung war. Niemals würde sie Draco Malfoy ändern und erst recht nicht für sie. Auch wollte sie gar nicht, dass er sich für sie änderte...  
Je länger Hermione sich das durch den Kopf gegen ließ, desto alberner kam sie sich vor. Schnell zwang sie sich also wieder einen klaren Verstand zu bekommen.

* * *

Harry und Ron kamen erst um drei Uhr morgens wieder ins Ferienhaus. Hermione hatte schon längst die Lust verspürt schlafen zu gehen, aber sie konnte nicht, denn das Risiko war zu groß, dass einer der beiden vielleicht noch in ihr Zimmer kommen würde.  
Gott bewahre sie davor, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie Draco Malfoy in ihrem Bett liegen sahen. Dabei hatte sie nicht so sehr Angst um sein Leben, sondern eher um das von ihr.

So saß sie stattdessen übermüdet und ziemlich genervt in einem der Wohnzimmer-Sessel und las ein Buch, dessen Buchstaben sie fast nicht mehr entziffern konnte, als ein recht angetrunkener Ron und etwas erschöpfter Harry ins Zimmer kamen.  
„Das war der Hammer!", rief Ron begeistert und drehte sich im Kreis.  
Hermione betrachtete ihn über ihren Buchrand hinweg nachdenklich. Wenn er schon so drauf war, dann musste diese Nacht echt der Hammer gewesen sein und sie konnte sich auch schon vorstellen in welcher Form. Missgelaunt zwang sie sich wieder dazu ihren Blick auf die Seiten zu richten.

Urplötzlich jedoch nahm Ron ihr das Buch aus der Hand und schleuderte es unter dem lauten Protest Hermiones unachtsam auf einen anderen Sessel.  
„Sag mal Minschn, wieso bisssde denn so schnell gegangn?", wollte er verständnislos wissen und hickste dabei etwas. „'s war doch soo lustig."  
„Mir war schlecht.", erwiderte Hermione knapp. „Nenn mich nicht Minschn."  
Mit finsterem Blick funkelte sie ihn an. Durch den Alkoholeinfluss schien dieser aber nicht zu merken, wie eifersüchtig sie war. Na ja, eigentlich schien er das sowieso nie mitzubekommen.

„Ich glaub wir sollten ins Bett gehen.", gähnte Harry und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
„Hast du eigentlich auf uns gewartet?", wollte er dann zu Hermione gewandt wissen. Ihr war bewusst, dass er einem Streit zwischen Ron und ihr aus dem Weg gehen wollte, darauf ließ sie sich aber nicht ein. Sie war müde, verletzt und enttäuscht. Die Wut musste einfach raus.  
„Musst ich ja wohl.", meinte sie spitz. „Immerhin dachte ich mir schon, dass Ron sturzbetrunken heimkommen würde und irgendjemand muss ihn ja wieder nüchtern kriegen."  
Eine schnelle Ausrede, die jedoch einen wahren Kern zu haben schien. Ron aber verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. „Isch habe bloßs Schpaß gehabt."

„Von deinem Spaß will ich nichts wissen.", entgegnete Hermione ihm. Schnell sprang sie auf und baute sich mit wütendem Blick vor ihm auf. „Du bist ein Arschloch, Ronald!"  
Ron wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Noch eher er sich versehen hatte, bekam er eine saftige Ohrfeige von Hermione. Diese rannte dann aus dem Wohnzimmer und ließ ihn und Harry alleine zurück.  
„Was... was hat s'e denn?", murmelte Ron verdattert.  
„Frag dich das selber. Ich kann sie aber verstehen.", meinte Harry aber nur und ging ebenfalls.

* * *

Müde und ziemlich mitgenommen kam Hermione am anderen Morgen in die Küche. Sie hatte die Nacht, oder besser gesagt, das was davon übrig geblieben war, in einem der Gästezimmer verbracht, mit denen sich Harry, Ron und sie nicht die Mühe gemacht hatten, diese zu entrümpeln - geschweige denn zu putzen.  
Daher war das erste was sie an diesem Morgen, mit anderen Worten angebrochener Mittagszeit brauchte, eine Tasse Kaffee.

Nachdem sie diesen gemacht hatte und die warme Flüssigkeit ihre Kehlen hinunterrannte, fühlte sie sich auch schon viel wohler. Immer noch beschäftigten sie aber zwei große Themen, von denen sie wünschte, es würde sie nicht geben: Ron und Draco.  
Hermione hatte sich vorgenommen mit Ron erst mal kein Wort zu wechseln. Es mochte kindisch sein, aber das war ihr egal. Sie war eine Gryffindor und hatte ihren Stolz.  
Draco jedoch konnte sie nicht ignorieren. Als Hermione heute Morgen einen vorsichtigen Blick in ihr Zimmer geworfen hatte, musste sie feststellen, dass dieser immer noch seelenruhig in ihrem Bett lag. Was aber würde geschehen wenn er aufwachte?

Wenn sie ehrlich war, brannte sie darauf zu erfahren, was vorgefallen war. Jedoch bezweifelte sie, dass er darüber ein Wort verlieren würde. Vielleicht wäre das dann auch besser, denn Hermione hatte nicht wirklich Lust dazu in dieses ganze Chaos mit hineingezogen zu werden. Auch weigerte sie sich strikt, überhaupt daran zu denken, dass sie schon mitten drin sein konnte.

Ein Knarren der Treppe und das ungleichmäßige Trampel kündigte Hermione an, dass nun einer der Jungs ebenfalls aus dem Bett gefunden hatte. Es war Harry. Rons Auftauchen um diese Uhrzeit hätte sie auch ziemlich verwundert, immerhin musste der erst mal seinen Kater auskurieren.  
Jedoch sah auch Harry nicht fit aus. Wie immer stand sein Haar zerstrubbelt in alle Richtungen, aber seinem Gesicht war deutlich die Müdigkeit anzukennen und Hermione vermutete das er sich wahrscheinlich vornahm, nicht mehr so spät ins Bett zu gehen.

„Morg'n", gähnte er verschlafen, nahm sie ebenfalls eine Tasse von Hermiones Kaffee und setzte sich zu ihr. Nach einem großen Schluck verzog er angewidert das Gesicht und stellte die Tasse neben sich.  
„Wie wär's mit Milch und Zucker?", fragte Hermione im sarkastischen Tonfall und deutete auf die zwei Kännchen die am Tisch standen.  
Harry griff nach einer und versuchte das ungenießbare Gemisch erträglicher zu machen.

„Ist Ron denn nicht schon wach?", wollte er dann nach einem weiteren angenehmeren Schluck wissen.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Wundert dich das etwa?"  
„Es ist gestern nichts zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen passiert."  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das interessiert mich nicht im geringsten."  
Ihr war aber bewusst, dass Harry sie durchschaut hatte. Natürlich war es ihr nicht egal. Eigentlich hatte es sie brennend interessiert, wie weit Ron gestern Abend gegangen war oder besser gesagt, wie weit das Mädchen ihn gehen lassen hatte.

„Hat sie ihn dann wenigstens abblitzen lassen?", wollte sie spitz wissen und kaum waren die Worte über ihre Lippen, wollte sie sich auch schon auf die Zunge beißen.  
So schnell konnte die ungerührte Fassade brechen, wenn man Hermione Granger hieß.  
Harry zögerte für ein paar Sekunden und meinte dann: „Nein."  
Hermione musste schlucken. „Er?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Nun schüttelte Harry den Kopf.  
„Ich brauch noch 'nen Kaffee.", wisperte sie stockend und griff noch einmal zur Kanne.

* * *

Ron schlief fast den halben Nachmittag durch und Hermione befand das auch für besser. Letztendlich musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es ziemlich schwer werden würde ihm auszuweichen. Einerseits wollte sie ständig in seiner Nähe, andererseits sich auch den Schmerz einer unerwiderten Liebe ersparen. Es war so dumm von ihm, was suchte er denn eigentlich? Es gab niemanden auf der Welt, der besser zu ihm passte als sie. Die beiden ergänzten sich in jeder Lebenslage und noch dazu war sie eine Hexe und wusste von der Zauberwelt bescheid. Bei ihr würde er nicht ins kalte Wasser springen müssen, um zu sagen, dass er ein Zauberer ist und auch würde sie ihn dann nicht als verrückt abstempeln.

Frustriert öffnete Hermione die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Inzwischen hatte sie sich den Mut zusammengekratzt um Malfoy zu begegnen. Das einzige was sie aber vorfand, war ein leeres zerwühltes Bett. Für einen Augenblick rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hose und sie konnte auch schon das Bild vor Augen sehen, indem sich Harry und er begegneten. Dann aber fiel ihr Blick auf ihr offenes Fenster.  
Langsam schritt sie auf dieses zu, schob die weißen Vorhänge zur Seite und sah hinaus. Keine Spur war von Malfoy zu sehen, aber Hermione hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie allerdings einen kleinen weißen Zettel. Er lag auf ihrer Bettdecke und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Mit schnellen eleganten Lettern standen ein paar Worte darauf:

_Nimm dich in Acht – das meine ich ernst._

Hermione wusste das es Dracos Schrift war, sie hatte sie schon oft auf Aufsätzen gesehen und genau das machte sie auch auf einmal so wütend. Sie hatte ihm geholfen und ihn verarztet, aber was machte er? Er haut urplötzlich ab und hinterlässt einen Zettel, auf dem noch so etwas wie eine Morddrohung stand. Wütend warf sie den Zettel in die Ecke, hastete aus ihrem Zimmer und ließ laut krachend die Tür zufallen. Von Angst war in diesem Augenblick keine Spur. Er sollte nur kommen, sie war bereit.

* * *

Draco beobachtete nachdenklich wie Granger einen Blick aus ihrem Fenster warf und schließlich den Zettel fand. Gerne hätte er ihr das selbst gesagt, doch bis auf die Tatsache das er sie immer noch nicht leiden konnte, würde sie ihm auch nicht glauben, wenn er ihr davon erzählen würde.  
Langsam kam er hinter den fein gepflegten Büschen hervor und zog sich das Cap, die er sich von dem Wiesel entledigt hatte, tiefer ins Gesicht. Auch ein weißes Hemd hatte er sich von ihm geborgt und dieses Gefühl auf seine primitiven Klamotten zurück greifen zu müssen, hatte schon einen gewissen Ekelfaktor in ihm geweckt.

Nichts ähnelte mehr seinem Leben, dass er noch vor einem Jahr geführt hatte. Zwar streng erzogen und kontrolliert, aber gut behütet, im besten Umgang und mit dem Feinsten vom Feinsten. Die Behütung war Vergangenheit, nun wurde er bereits auf der ganzen Welt als Verbrecher gesucht; Granger, Potter und Wiesel konnte man auch kaum zum besten Umgang zählen und erst recht nicht gab es nun das Feinste vom Feinsten. Wenn er nur an seinen neuen Klamotten heruntersaß, fühlte er sich bestätigt.

Allerdings wusste er, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb und er sich auch dafür entschieden hatte. Was ihn aber am meisten beeindruckte, war die Reaktion von Granger. Draco konnte aber nicht genau sagen, ob er es als gutmütig oder einfach nur unheimlich naiv bezeichnen konnte. Er hätte ihr nichts getan und würde auch nicht, doch sie hatte das nicht gewusst, sondern rein nach Gewissen gehandelt. Wenn er nun wirklich auf der falschen Seite gestanden wäre, hätte er leichtes Spiel mit ihr gehabt.

* * *

_Es war eine Welt, die sie noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Erstickte Schrei waren durch die brennende Hitze zu hören. Überall konnte man Flammen sehen und spürte schon recht, wie die Menschen ihren Qualen erlagen.  
Viele bekämpften sich gegenseitig. Purer Hass blitzte in ihren Augen, während sie auf Schwächere einschlugen und die Gier nach dem Überleben schien so stark, dass sie Opfer Anderer lieber in Kauf nahmen._

_Plötzlich konnte sie einen Schmerz spüren, der sich unheimlich schnell in ihr ausbreitete. Wie Säure brannte er sich durch ihre Haut, bis auf die Knochen und schien selbst diese noch zu zersetzen. Neben den Schreien pochte der eigenes Herzschlag lautstark in ihren Ohren. Dann schrie sie, schrie einfach nur noch um ihr Leben..._

„Hermione!", rief eine Stimme weit entfernt. „Hermione, wach auf!"  
Jemand hielt Hermione an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte sie kräftig durch. Erschrocken schreckte sie auf und sah in das besorgte Gesicht ihres rothaarigen Freundes Ron.  
Sie saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett, schweißgebadet und noch immer spürte sie einen Schmerz, von dem sie aber nicht wusste woher er ruhte.

„Oh mein Gott...", murmelte Ron erleichtert und fiel ihr um den Hals.  
Wenn Hermione noch ein paar Sekunden Zeit gelassen worden wäre wieder wach zu werden, dann hätte sie diese Situation genossen, doch sie stand einfach noch viel zu sehr unter Schock.  
„Du hast geschrien wie am Spieß!", erklärte er dann schnell. „Ich dachte schon du würdest sterben oder so etwas. Ist alles okay mit dir?"

Sie schluckte schwer und nickte dann. „Danke, dass du mich aufgeweckt hast. Länger hätte ich das wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ausgehalten."  
Irritiert zog er die Braune empor. „Was nicht mehr ausgehalten?"  
Langsam griff sie sich an die Stirn und fuhr sich durch das lange braune Haar. „Diesen Schmerz."  
„Wer?", rief er hastig. Hermione hörte wie Panik in seiner Stimme aufstieg. „Hat dir irgendjemand etwas getan?"  
„Nein.", erwiderte sie. Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ihr Gedanken zu Malfoy. Doch den verwarf sie dann so schnell wieder, dass sie nicht mal länger darüber nachdenken konnte. „Ich hab einfach nur ziemlich böse geträumt."

Ron erwiderte nichts. Für ein paar Sekunden blieb er ungewöhnlich still. Hermione wusste aber, dass er seine Worte sorgfältig wählte, weil er keinen Streit von Zaun brechen wollte, wofür sie auch gleich den Grund erfuhr.  
„Soll ich vielleicht ein bisschen bei dir bleiben?", fragte er zögerlich und fügte dann schnell hinzu: „Nur damit du nicht wieder schlecht träumst. Ich kann auch auf dem Boden schlafen."  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihm „Ja!" entgegengeschrien, zwang sich aber dann dazu, die Kontrolle nicht über sich selbst zu verlieren.

„Würdest... würdest du?", wisperte sie und staunte dabei über ihre eigenen Worte.  
Auch Ron staunte. Er weitete die Augen, nickte schnell und meinte: „Natürlich."  
Hermione lächelte ihn glücklich an. Ihr Herz fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mit mehr Wärme und die Schmerzen waren fast nicht mehr zu spüren. „Danke, Ron."  
„Nichts zu danken."  
Langsam stand er von ihrem Bett auf, wollte sich ein Kissen von Hermiones Stuhl neben, wurde aber dann von ihr zurückgehalten.

„Du muss nicht auf dem Boden schlafen. Das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide."  
Mit einem amüsierten Blick sah sie, wie Ron die Röte langsam ins Gesicht stieg. „Meinst du wirklich da?", fragte er und deutete neben Hermione auf das Bett.  
Diese nickte.  
„Wir beide?"  
„Natürlich, wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr."  
„Eben deshalb.", murmelte Ron leise, wurde aber von Hermione nicht verstanden.

Langsam kam er wieder hinüber zu ihr und kroch unter die Decke. In Hermiones Innerem tobte ein Vulkan der Gefühle. Sie spürte wie Rons nackte Beine ihre streiften und ein unheimliches Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch begann. Es waren nur die Beine und trotzdem waren sie sich doch so nahe wie noch nie zuvor...  
„Gute Nacht, Ron.", murmelte Hermione schläfrig.  
„Gute Nacht."

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Warnungen im Paradies

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Mortal Sin** – Warnungen im Paradies

_Wieder träumt Hermione. Dieses Mal empfand sie jedoch nichts dabei. Sie befand sich auf einer bunten wunderschönen Blumenwiese und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen, die auf sie herunterschienen. Aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund aber, hob sie plötzlich den Kopf und wandte sich um. Zwei dunkel Gestalten standen hinter ihr. Hermione konnte nur ihre Umrisse erkennen, aber es sah so aus als würden sie sich küssen._

_Auf einmal durchfuhr sie ein schmerzhafter Stich in ihrer Brust. Sie legte die Hand auf ihr Herz und spürte, wie etwas nasses dickes langsam darüber hinunterglitt. Mit einem Blick darauf, stellte sie fest, dass es Blut war. Sie wollte schreien, doch ihren Lippen entkam nichts. Schon schwebten auch plötzlich sieben schwarze Kugeln vor ihr. Mit der anderen Hand griff sie danach, sie aber flogen tanzend zu Boden und verschwanden zwischen dem Gras und den Blumen._

_In diesem Augenblick begannen plötzlich die Blumen zu verwelken, das Gras verrottete und das satte Grün wurde zu einem dreckigen Braun. Der Himmel über ihr verdunkelte sich zwischen großen schwarzen Wolken und die Sonne verlosch. Schnell warf sie einen Blick hinter sich auf das Pärchen. Sie standen noch da und schienen sich immer noch zu küssen. Es war so, als würden sie nichts von den komischen Veränderungen mitbekommen._

_Auf einmal aber lösten sie sich auf. Gleichzeitig fielen sie wie Staub zu Boden und wurden von einem heftigen Wirbelsturm, der im selben Moment aufkam, mitgerissen. Ihre Asche verstreute sich über die ganze Wiese. Wieder wollte Hermione schreien und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Staub aus, um die beiden zu retten, doch immer noch wollte kein Ton ihrer Stimme entweichen. Dann auf einmal merkte sie, wie auch sie in den Wirbelsturm gerissen wurde und sich unter Schmerzen zu drehen begann..._

* * *

Langsam öffnete Hermione die Augen. Die Sonne blitzte munter ins Zimmer und von draußen konnte man sogar das Meer rauschen hören. Sie spürte, wie etwas ihre Beine streifte und sah verwundert neben sich. Dort lag ein schlafender Ron. Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermione sein Bild. Die strubbligen Haare, die glatt Harrys Konkurrenz machen konnten, und die Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht, ließen ihn besonders heruntergekommen wirken. Aber trotz allem war er „ihr Ron". Ganz vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu seinem Gesicht herunter und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Dann entfernte sie sich wieder von seinem Gesicht. Genau im richtigen Moment, denn nun wachte auch er auf. Vorsichtig blinzelte er und starrte Hermione an, als wäre sie das erste Mädchen, dass er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
„Her... Hermione", keuchte er erschrocken. Schnell rappelte er sich auf. „Was machst du in meinem Bett?"  
„Ron, das ist mein Bett.", erklärte sie ihm lächelnd. „Hast du gestern schon vergessen?"  
Das Entsetzten in seinem Gesicht wurde größer. Dann jedoch lachte er. „Ach ja... du hattest einen Alptraum und ich bin bei dir geblieben."

„Genau. Ich will dir noch mal dafür danken, Ron."  
„Kein Thema", winkte er ab. „Ich habe trotzdem himmlisch geschlafen."  
Hermione betrachtete wie er sich streckte und dabei gähnte. Das war wahrscheinlich ein guter Moment um sich zu überwinden. Sie waren alleine. Er lag in ihrem Bett. Besser konnte es doch eigentlich nicht kommen?  
„Ron?", murmelte sie leise und fuhr dabei mit ihrer Hand durch ihre langes braunes Haar, wobei sofort wieder Strähnen sanft in ihr Gesicht fielen.  
„Mhm?"  
„Ich..." Hermione stockte. Aufmerksam sah er sie mit seinen blauen Augen an. Sie konnte es aber einfach nicht sagen.

Plötzlich aber nahm sie allen Mut zusammen, beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn. Es war, als würde ein Verlangen gestillt werden, dass schon über Monate – wenn nicht sogar Jahren – in ihrem Körper herrschte. Ron erwiderte den Kuss und Hermione schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während er die Hände auf ihre Hüften gleiten ließ, sie langsam hinunter auf das Bett drückte und sich auf sie legte.  
Schließlich trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder und er sah sie ihr in die Augen. „Hermione..."  
„Ich... ich konnte es dir nie sagen.", murmelte sie mit verzweifelter trauriger Stimme. „Du... ich zähl für dich nicht."  
„Das..." Ron verstummte. Entschuldigend sah er sie an. „Es tut mir so Leid, Hermione."

„Und was jetzt?", wollte sie wissen. „Zähl ich denn jetzt für dich?"  
Ron musste schlucken. Hermione befürchtete schon das schlimmste und schon zuckte er auch mit den Schultern und schüttelte mit den Kopf. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht.", wisperte er.  
Sanft erhob er sich wieder von ihr. Hermione blieb liegen und starrte gegen die Decke. Als sie hörte, wie Ron aufstand und schließlich aus dem Zimmer ging, kroch eine Träne über ihre Wange.

* * *

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Hermione verwundert, als Harry ohne diesen in das Taxi stieg. Die beiden hatten beschlossen heute die Stadtbibliothek auszusuchen, weil Hermione darum gebettelt hatte. Ihr gingen nämlich schon nach zwei Tagen in Griechenland die Bücher aus. Nicht wirklich, weil sie zuviel las, sonst einfach weil nicht mehr als nur ein Buch in den Koffer gehen wollte. Dem musste sie natürlich jetzt Abhilfe verschaffen und sie schickte Stoßgebete zu Gott, dass es in der Stadtbibliothek einen großen Englisch-Teil gab.

„Er meinte, dass es ihm nicht gut ginge und er lieber hier bleiben würde."  
Hermione nickte und gab dem Taxifahrer das Zeichen loszufahren. Ihr war klar, dass es nur eine Ausrede war. Er ging ihr aus dem Weg und wenn sie ehrlich war, verletzte es sie. Gleichzeitig saß aber auch tief in ihr die Angst um ihre Freundschaft. Sie würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn sie nie wieder miteinander so umgehen konnten wie früher, weil sie heute Morgen durch den Kuss alles zerstört hatte. Er hatte ihn aber erwidert... wenn auch nur kurz.

„Sag mal...", murmelte Hermione nach ein paar Minuten. „Schreibst du ihr eigentlich?"  
„Manchmal.", meinte Harry leise und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sitzes.  
Er wusste, dass sie auf Ginny anspielte. In Harrys Gegenwart benutzte sie aus Rücksicht zu ihm, nie ihren Namen, auch sprachen sie nicht oft über sie, doch manchmal kam es vor.  
„Denkst du, dass du mit deiner Entscheidung eure Freundschaft zerstört hast?", hakte sie nach.  
„Vielleicht. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich die Angst jeden Tag. Ich überlege mir, was ich tun würde, wenn ich sie wäre und das wäre... mich vergessen."

Hermione wandte sich ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Ron würde sie nicht gleich vergessen, dass war natürlich etwas übertrieben, immerhin hatte sie ihm nicht das Herz gebrochen, doch... würde er es ihr brechen? Würde es dann besser sein, wenn sie ihn vergaß?  
Nach ein paar Minuten hielt das Taxi, Hermione bezahlte den Fahrer und die beiden gingen in die Stadtbibliothek. Sie war nicht besonders groß, doch staute sich darin eine Unmenge von Büchern. Viele verbargen sich unter einen dicken Staubschicht und Hermione kam der Gedanke, dass sie Leute hier wohl lieber am Strand lagen und feierten, anstatt zu lesen.

Während sie so durch zwischen den Regalen in der Abteilung „Griechische Mythologien" umherwanderte, hatte sich Harry in eine andere Abteilung verdrückt. Schon immer hatte sie sich für die Glauben der Griechen interessiert, der so ganz anders war als ihrer. Es gab Götter in Unmengen, irgendwie beruhigender als wenn sie an ihren Gott dachte. Er war immer da, heiß es, oft aber, fühlte sie sich alleine, als würde er sich um andere Menschen kümmern und sie vergessen.  
Spontan griff sie nach ein paar der Bücher und entschloss sich, diese zu Hause genauer zu studieren. Immerhin war sie nicht nur in Griechenland um die Sonne zu genießen, sondern auch um etwas über dieses Land zu lernen.

* * *

Hermione hatten den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen mit Harry in der Bibliothek verbracht, sodass es nun schon Abend war, als sie wieder zu Hause ankamen. Ron sah sie selbst dann nicht. Sie vermutete das er ausgegangen war und innerlich konnte sie sich schon das Bild vor Augen halten, wie er wieder sich die Zeit mit einer griechischen Schönheit, an die sie nicht mal annähernd herankam, vertrieb.  
So saß sie nun in ihrem Zimmer auf der Coach und durchforstete eins der Bücher, die sie mitgenommen hatte.

Wegen der ziemlich schwülen Nächte in Griechenland, hatte sie das Fenster weit offen, sodass wenigstens der Hauch einer warmen Brise ins Zimmer kommen konnte. Als Hermione plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch auf ihrem Fensterbrett wahrnahm, hob sie verwundert den Kopf. Ihre wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Tatsächlich saß da Draco Malfoy!  
„Hi", meinte er.

Erschrocken sprang Hermione auf und hastete zu der Schublade ihres Schreibtisches, doch die war leer. Angestrengt versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, wo sie ihren Zauberstab verstaut hatte, die Erinnerung wollte aber einfach nicht kommen.  
„Wenn ich fragen darf... was machst du da?", wollte Malfoy spöttisch wissen und sah ihr zu, wie sie weiter hastig eine Schublade nach der anderen durchkramte.

Schließlich gab Hermione auf. Sie sprang auf und trat ihm mit einem entschlossen entgegen, während sie ihr Buch schützend gegen ihn erhoben hatte. Bereit sich zu wehren. Allerdings herrschte tief in ihr eine Panik, die so fest gegen ihren Brustkörper drückte, dass es ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. „Was... was machst du hier?", schrie sie fast, jedoch zitterte ihre Stimme dabei.  
„Mal sehen was du treibst.", erwiderte Malfoy lässig und ließ seine Augen an Hermione herunterwandern. „Aber sag mal, hat deine Kampfposition vielleicht irgendeinen Grund?"

„Du wirst kein leichtes Spiel mit mir haben, Malfoy!", rief Hermione. „Ich bin nicht alleine. Harry und Ron sind auch hier."  
„Das ist mir bewusst, allerdings weiß ich nicht, was du damit meinst." Irritiert legte er die Stirn in Falten.  
„Deinen Zettel natürlich, tu nicht so dumm! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du Dankbarkeit zeigst, indem du den anderen und mir an den Kragen willst, dann hätte ich dich auf der Straße verrecken lassen, Malfoy!", entgegnete sie ihm hasserfüllt.

Malfoys Blick wurde kühl. Schweigen trat ein, indem sie sich nur gegenseitig in die Augen starrten und Hermione nervös den Griff fest um ihr Buch hielt.  
„Du wärst damit nicht die erste, Granger.", meinte er dann kalt. „Aber ich will dir nichts tun."  
Schnell schüttelte sie jedoch den Kopf und lachte freudlos auf. „Denkst du etwa ich bin blöd? Malfoy, du wirst kein leichtes Spiel mit mir haben. Vergiss es."

„Der Zettel war eine Warnung, aber nicht vor mir.", erklärte er schließlich entschlossen und ignorierte somit ihre Worte.  
Hermiones Augen weiteten sich verwundert. Automatisch senkte sie langsam ihr Buch. „Wie?"  
„Ich bin nicht hier um dir oder den anderen beiden irgendetwas zu tun, Granger."  
„Aber..." Sie verstumme kurz. Malfoys Erklärung hatte sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „... du bist ein Todesser."

Kurz schloss Malfoy die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er traurig wirken. Als er aber wieder seine Augen öffnete, konnte sie keine Spur von Schwäche darin erkennen, nur Härte war in den grauen Tiefen zu erblicken.  
„Das stimmt, ich bin ein Todesser."  
„Und du wolltest Dumbledore töten.", fuhr Hermione fort.  
Er nickte.  
„Du hast es nicht getan, doch aber bist du Schuld an seinem Tod."  
Wieder nickte er. Ernst und vollkommen ehrlich - auch... schuldbewusst. Hermione starrte ihn verwundert an. Inzwischen wusste sie nicht mehr was sie denken sollte.

„Wieso?", fragte sie ihn verständnislos.  
„Wieso ich ihn töten wollte?"  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso hast du es nicht getan?"  
War es Hoffnung darauf, dass vielleicht ein kleiner Funken Gutes in Malfoy steckte? Sie wusste es nicht, die Frage war ihr einfach so entkommen.  
„Granger, ich bin nicht hier um dir irgendwelche Geschichten zu erzählen.", meinte Malfoy allerdings nur kalt. „Ich bin hier, weil ich meine Fehler wieder gut machen will. Eigentlich kann es mir egal sein, was mit euch allen geschieht und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es mir das auch. Doch wenn ich weiß, dass ich mit meiner Warnung die Welt vor einer großen Katastrophe schütze. Ihr seit in Gefahr und ganz besonders du."

„Wie?" Mit jeder Sekunden fühlte sich Hermione in dem ganzen Gespräch zwischen ihr und Malfoy überforderter. Fragen über Fragen lagen ihr auf der Zunge und sie wusste einfach nicht, welche sie als erstes stellen sollte. „Katestrophe?", wiederholte sie. „Was meinst du damit und wieso sollte ausgerechnet ich in Gefahr sein? Ich meine Harrys-"  
„Es dreht sich nicht alles um Potter.", unterbrach er sie verärgert. „Voldemort will dich in die Finger bekommen und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Er will deine Macht und diese Macht kann die Welt vernichten. Vielleicht fällt es dir schwer zu kapieren, dass du die ganze Menschheit erledigen kannst, aber es ist nun einmal so."

„Ich... ich..." Ihr fehlten einfach die Worte. Langsam trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück und als sie ihre Couch erreichte, ließ sie sich schwerfällig auf darauf fallen. „Die Welt vernichten... Ich?"  
Es war mehr eine Frage die sie sich selbst stellte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt wie jetzt. Andererseits gab es auch etwas in ihrem Inneren, was sie tadelte. Wieso glaubte sie denn einem Malfoy? Noch dazu Draco Malfoy?

„Das... das ist alles bloß einer deiner Sprüche!", meinte Hermione schließlich nach ein paar Sekunden entschlossen.  
Malfoy zog die Braune empor. „Granger", begann er langsam. „Ich lass die übelsten Dinge los, doch nicht in diesem Fall. Du könntest jeden von uns töten. Potter, Weasley und noch viele mehr, eingeschlossen dich natürlich. Ehrlich gesagt... wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich sofort zur Strecke bringen, dann wäre die Gefahr die von dir ausgeht wenigstens gebannt."

„Wieso tust du es dann nicht?", rief Hermione. Seine Worte wirkten so ehrlich, wie sie es selten von ihm erlebt hatte und genau das ließ sie erneut panisch werden.  
„Ich kann es nicht, das weißt du genau. Immerhin habe ich schon einmal versagt."  
Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. Sie spürte einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals und merkte, wie die Tränen in ihren Augen brannten.  
„Wieso erzählst du mir das alles?", murmelte sie. „Ich... habe dir geholfen. Ohne mich wärst du vielleicht gestorben... und jetzt... jetzt versuchst du-"

„Verdammt noch mal!", donnerte Malfoy plötzlich. Er sprang von Hermiones Fensterbrett und kam somit in ihr Zimmer. Schneller als sie hatte reagieren können, hatte er sie an den Schultern gepackt und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Ich bin nicht hier um dir Angst zu machen, sondern wollte euch von Anfang an nur warnen. Denkst du etwa ich bin umsonst ihm entkommen? Habe umsonst mein Leben riskiert? Ich weiß nicht viel über deine Macht und alles was ich weiß, weiß ich von dem Dunkeln Lord und der will dich unbedingt in die Finger kriegen um damit sein Ziel zu erreichen!" Hermione musste schlucken. „Und wie kann ich verhindern, dass Voldemort nicht an... diese Macht kommt?"

Malfoy ließ sie los und trat langsam zurück. „Ich weiß es nicht."  
Wenn Hermione in diesem Moment nicht viel zu sehr unter Schock stehen würde, dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich gemerkt, wie Leid es ihm in diesen Moment tat, keine Lösung für ihr Problem parat zu haben.  
Abermals schluckte Hermione. Sie fühlte sich schlecht. „Dann heißt das ich kann nichts dagegen tun, als mich zu verstecken? Hoffen, dass er mich nicht in die Finger bekommt?"  
„So kann man es nennen."  
Langsam ging Malfoy wieder zurück zum Fenster und machte sich ans Hinausklettern. Hermione sah ihm wie unter Trance zu.

„Malfoy...?", flüsterte sie dann aber kurz bevor er verschwand.  
So eben wollte er aus dem Fenster springen. Hielt aber inne und wandte sich nochmals ihr zu.  
„Wieso... bist du ein Todesser geworden?"  
Sie glaubte nicht wirklich von ihm eine Antwort darauf zu bekommen und Malfoy schien auch wirklich zu überlegen, ob er den Mund aufmachen sollte, schließlich tat er es aber doch.  
„Schicksal würde ich sagen."  
„Machst du dir es damit nicht etwas zu leicht, wenn du alles auf das Schicksals schiebst?"  
Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Natürlich, so etwas kann nur ein Schlammblut sagen.", meinte er kalt und somit verschwand er.

Ein paar Sekunden lang saß Hermione nur starr auf ihrer Couch. Es viel ihr schwer zu glauben, was eben geschehen war und noch viel schwerer schien es zu verstehen, dass sie die Welt vernichten konnte.  
Konnte das nicht einfach nur einer ihrer Alpträume sein?

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Auf Prüfstand

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Schaut doch mal bei den FFs von **thelittleginnygirl** vorbei!_

* * *

**Mortal Sin** – Auf Prüfstand

Es musste wohl eine der heruntergekommensten Gegenden in dieser griechischen Stadt sein. Hier wimmelte es nicht nur so von Dreck, sondern auch von allerlei Gesindel. In fast jeder Ecke konnte man Obdachlose sitzen sehen, die sich zwischen alten Zeitungen und toten Ratten ein gemütliches Plätzchen eingerichtet hatten, während in den etwas belebteren Straßen ziemlich freizügig gekleidete Damen in die Autos von reichen oder weniger reichen Männern stiegen, die es ziemlich nötig zu scheinen haben.

Abermals musste sich Draco fragen, was er nur falsch gemacht hatte, um in diesem Drecksloch zu landen und abermals kam die Erkenntnis: einfach alles.  
Und das sogar im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Man konnte sogar sagen, er hatte sich schon bei seiner Geburt mit der falschen Familie eingelassen. Früher oder später musste es einfach so kommen - oder auch nicht. Ja, eigentlich hatte er sogar sein Schicksal selbst in der Hand gehabt. Viele Male. Immer wieder aber hatte er nicht nur in den Augen seines Vaters versagt, sondern auch in seinen eigenen.

Ihm war schon längst klar, warum er eigentlich wirklich versuchte Potter, diesem Schlammblut und dem Wiesel zu helfen. Nicht nur deswegen weil er Angst – und er musste wirklich zugeben, dass es sie besaß – vor Voldemort hatte, sondern auch, weil er es einfach nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte.  
Schlimme Dinge würden geschehen und wenn er diese nicht verhindern konnte, dann würde er es einfach nicht aushalten. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater Recht. Vielleicht war er wirklich durch de Einfluss von Hogwarts und Dumbledore so weich geworden, doch letztendlich konnte er auch nichts mehr daran ändern. Es war nun eben so.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er in das heruntergekommene Muggel-Hotel, in das er sich einquartiert hatte und trat an die Rezeption. Der kleine ziemlich kahle Portier, der in seiner schwarzen Uniform unheimlich schäbig aussah, nickte ihm zu, drehte sich um und suchte an dem Schlüsselbrett den richtigen Schlüssel für sein Zimmer heraus, den er ihm dann unter einem schmierigen Lächeln in die Hand drückte.  
„Ihren Schlüssel, Kirie 1 Malfoy.", meinte er in schlechtem Englisch.  
Draco nickt ihm nur halbherzig zu und nahm ihn entgegen. Zu gerne würde er sich etwas besseres leisten wollen, doch das ließ seine momentane Situation nicht zu. Immerhin war es sogar schon ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt in einem Hotel, sofern man diese Bruchbude als eines bezeichnen konnte, wohnen konnte.

Zwar hatte er herausgefunden, dass es in dieser Stadt auch eine Zauberbank gab, von der er jederzeit Gold von seinem Konto hätte abheben können, doch war es auch mit Risiko verbunden. Je größer die abgehobenen Geldbeträge sind, desto größer wurde die Chance, dass sein Vater dahinter kommen konnte und das konnte er nun ab wenigsten gebrauchen.  
Soeben wollte sich Draco von dem Portier abwenden, wurde aber dann im letzten Moment mit einem „Ach, Kirie Malfoy" zurückgehalten.  
„Ich vergaß vollkommen", erklärte er entschuldigend. „Sie haben Besuch."  
Erstaunt hob Draco die Braune und sogleich beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag auf das dreifache der normalen Geschwindigkeit. Bevor er jedoch fragen konnte, wer es war, hallte auch schon eine altbekannte Stimme durch die kleine Eingangshalle.  
„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Sohn."

* * *

Mit trauriger Miene saß Hermione im Sand des menschenleeren Strandes. Es war bereits finster und sie konnte nur noch die Umrisse des weiten Meeres erkennen, merkte jedoch, wie die Wellen sanft ihre Füße umspülten und leise dazu rauschten, als würden sie eine Lied singen. Es musste jedoch ein Trauriges sein, so wie sich Hermione jetzt fühlte.  
Dieser Tag war einer der Schlimmsten, den sie jemals hat durchmachen müssen. Zum einen war da die Sache mit Ron und zum anderen war wieder einmal Malfoy im Spiel, wobei sie das letztere am meisten mitnahm.

Sie wollte ihm nicht glauben, weigerte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen, doch tat sie es, obwohl es vollkommen unverständlich war. Sie war Hermione Jean Granger, eine Muggelgeborene, die zufällig einen Brief von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei erhalten hatte. Die Macht der Hexerei war ihr nicht in die Wiege gelegt worden. Wieso sollte sie dann ausgerechnet eine Gefahr für die Welt darstellen?  
Obwohl man es nicht wirklich einen Zufall nennen konnte, dass sie einen Brief von Hogwarts bekam. Sie hatte ihn deswegen gekriegt, weil es irgendetwas in ihr gab, was dazu in der Lage war, alte Kräfte heraufzubeschwören...

Je länger Hermione drüber nachdachte, desto undenkbarer und doch auch klarer wurde es ihr. Schließlich spürte sie nur noch einen pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf und den starken Drang, sich ins warme Bett zu legen und einzuschlafen. Der Gedanke an weitere Träume schrecken sie jedoch ab und brachten sie dazu, sitzen zu bleiben.  
Sie wollte nicht schon wieder so etwas erleben und so langsam wuchs in ihr auch die Vermutung, dass vielleicht sie für das ganze verantwortlich sein konnte, woran nicht zuletzt Malfoy Schuld war.

Leichte Schritte hinter Hermione ließen sie aufhorchen und rissen sie somit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen wer es war. Schon immer wusste sie wie es klang, wenn Ron sich bewegte. Immer ein wenig träge und langsam.  
Über seine Anwesenheit konnte sie sich aber nicht wirklich freuen. Zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, er möge verschwinden.

Den Gefallen tat er ihr aber nicht, sondern setzte sich stattdessen zu ihr in den Sand und sah auf die das Meer hinaus. Eine lange Stille entstand zwischen ihnen, in der Hermione es auch nicht wagte, ihm einen Blick zu schenken.  
„Hermione...", begann er dann schließlich zögerlich und wandte sich ihr zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal reden, über das... was... ähm... heute passiert ist."

Innerlich schrie etwas in ihr auf. Sie wollte nicht reden! Sie wollte nicht einmal seine Stimme hören und erst Recht nicht wollte sie den Mund aufmachen! Heute war schon zu viel geredet worden und zu viel gesagt worden, was sie verarbeiten musste. Sollte es denn wirklich noch mehr werden? Konnte sie nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden?  
Jedoch schaffte Hermione es nicht ihren inneren Konflikt Ron preis zu geben. Stattdessen schüttelte sie einfach nur den Kopf. „Ron... nein.", erklärte sie matt. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Lass mir heute einfach mal meine Ruhe. Morgen-"

Hermione machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Ron hielt sich am Handgelenk fest und zog sie wieder zurück in den Sand. „Bitte.", fügte er hinzu.  
Wiederwillig blieb sie sitzen. Gerne hätte sie etwas mehr Wiederstand gezeigt, doch dazu fehlte ihr im Moment auch einfach nur die Kraft.  
Obwohl es dunkel war, konnte sie die Konturen seines Gesichtes erkennen und auch, dass er ihr sanft in die Augen sah. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu Hermione vor und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die er zuvor hineingefallen war. Als seine Hand ihre Haut berührte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen und beugte sich automatisch etwas zurück. Diese Geste schmerzte. Überhaupt tat es einfach diese ganze Situation.

„Entschuldigung." Er nahm seine Hand wieder zurück. „Ich... es tut mit Leid."  
Die leise Vermutung keimte in Hermione, dass die zweite Entschuldigung nicht für eben war, sondern eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte. Jedoch hatte sie das schon vorrausgesehen. Überhaupt war ihr klar, was das alles wirklich sollte. Es lief einfach wie in jedem zweiten Drama ab, in der die Liebe einer Person von der anderen nicht erwidert wurde. Gleich würde er ihr erklären wie sehr er sich wünschen würde, dass sie trotz allem gute Freunde blieben. Darauf konnte sie aber verzichten. Sicher wollte sie Ron als Freund nicht verlieren, wenn es aber sein musste, nahm sie es jedoch in Kauf, um nicht zu leiden.

Die Zeit der entgültigen Trennung zwischen ihnen rückte sowieso mit jedem Tag näher. Noch ein Schuljahr, dann würden sie alle sowieso getrennte Wege gehen. Harry, Ron und auch sie. Sie würden neue Freunde kennen lernen und egal wie sehr sie sich gegenseitig beteuerten, dass sie sich nie aus den Augen verlieren würden, würde es dennoch geschehen. Versprechen werden nämlich gebrochen. Man konnte sie noch so ehrlich und ernst meinen. Nichts gab es, was man halten konnte.  
Der Verlust von Rons Freundschaft würde weh tun, doch sie konnte es verkraften und irgendwann... irgendwann würde der Schmerz vergehen.

* * *

Erschrocken wirbelte Draco um. Er wusste, er hatte es nicht mit irgendeiner Täuschung oder einem Trugbild zu tun. Vor ihm stand wirklich sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy.  
In der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft bei Voldemort hatte er erfahren, dass sein Vater wieder auf freiem Fuße ist. Begegnet waren sie sich jedoch noch nicht. Normalerweise verzieh der Dunkle Lord seinen Leuten nicht oft. In dem Falle seines Vaters war es jedoch schon in gewisser Art und Weise zur Gewohnheit geworden. In Dracos Inneren machte sich aber keine Wiedersehensfreude darüber breit. Er liebte seinen Vater, hasste ihn aber dafür was er getan hatte und auch jetzt noch tat. Vor allem aber hasste er ihn dafür, dass er es war, der seine Familie mit dem Fluch Voldemorts belegt hatte. Wegen ihm würden sie nie wieder aus dem Teufelskreis kommen.

Im Moment konnte er jedoch nicht den Hass in seinem Herzen spüren, sondern einfach nur blanke Panik, die ihn ergriff. Seine Finger hatten sich so krampfhaft um den kleinen Schlüssel in seiner Hand geschlossen, so dass es schon schmerzte, während sein Herz nun wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug und das Pochen in den Ohren wiederhallte.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er seine Stimme fand und selbst da konnte er nur ein ersticktes „Vater..." von sich geben.  
„Also ich hätte etwas mehr Begeisterung von dir erwartet.", meinte Lucius Malfoy tadelnd und trat auf ihn zu. „Immerhin ist es – wenn ich mich nicht irre – mehr als ein Jahr her."

Draco atmete tief durch. Die einzigen Gedanken die ihm durch den Kopf jagten waren: _Aus. Schluss. Vorbei. Er hat mich._  
Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort ihn finden würde und erst Recht nicht, dass er seinen Vater schickten würde, um ihn zu erledigen. Obwohl es denkbar gewesen wäre. Vielleicht dachte er, ihm würde die Tatsache ausgerechnet von seinem Vater erledigt zu werden, noch einen weiteren letzten Schlag verpassen.  
Im selben Augenblick, indem er sich innerlich aufgab, schrie jedoch plötzlich auch etwas anderes in ihm auf. So leicht würde es seinem Vater und Voldemort nicht machen! Kämpfen, bis zuletzt!

Die Unsicherheit aus seinem Gesicht schwand. Draco wusste, dass er Portier die Szene interessiert beobachtete. Allerdings war ihm auch bewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich schnell zum Opfer werden würde, wenn die beiden hier ein Duell austrugen.  
So ruhig er konnte, schritt er an seinen Vater vorbei hinaus aus dem Hotel. Wie zu erwarten war, folgte er ihm. Kaum ließ Lucius Malfoy die Tür ins Schloss fallen, hatte Draco auch schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen und gegen ihn gerichtet. Die Augen seines Vaters richteten sich interessiert auf seinen gezuckten Zauberstab und lächelte dabei überheblich, selbst zog er jedoch nicht.

Dies alles verunsicherte Draco etwas. Trotzdem mühte er sich aber, diese Unsicherheit nicht Überhand gewinnen zu lassen. „Los mach schon!", schrie er ihm entgegen. „Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns."  
„Was soll denn das?" Lucius Malfoy schüttelte leicht tadelnd den Kopf. Noch immer war das Lächeln nicht von seinen Lippen gewichen. „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde gegen meinen eigenen Sohn genauso respektlos den Zauberstab richten, wie du es eben mit deinem Vater machst?"  
„Vor dir brauch ich keinen Respekt zu haben.", knurrte Draco. „Wieso bist du dann hier, wenn nicht deswegen? Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?"

Lucius lehnte sich, statt auf seine Frage zu antworten, gelassen gegen die Wand des Hotels und betrachtete die Gegend mit einer interessierten, doch auch angewiderten Miene. „Nett hast du es hier.", ließ er nach ein paar Sekunden des genaueren Studierens vernehmen. „Ich kann jedoch nicht verstehen, wie du dieses Loch gegen unser Leben eintauschen konntest."  
„Ich habe nichts eingetauscht. Man hat mir genommen und um mir nicht noch mehr zu nehmen, bin ich abgehauen. Und jetzt sag mir endlich, was du von mir willst!"  
Die Wut in sich konnte Draco fast nicht mehr in Zaum halten. Er kannte diese Art, mit der ihm sein Vater meist begegnete. Oft spielte er Situationen herunter, die er jedoch, im Gegensatz zu ihm, bitterernst meinte.

Lucius richtete seinen Blick wieder auf ihn. Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und zurück blieb kalte Härte. „Nimm endlich dieses Ding runter!", bellte er.  
Draco zögerte kurz, entschied sich aber dazu den Zauberstab vorsichtig sinken zu lassen. Er wusste, dass sein Vater es nicht nötig hatte, ihn anzulügen. Wenn er wirklich nicht auf einen Kampf aus war, dann musste es wohl so sein, denn diesen Kampf hätte er sicher gewonnen. Sein Wissen über die Schwarze Kunst war größer als das von Draco und er würde sicher nicht die Skrupel besitzen, dieses auch anzuwenden. Auch nicht gegen seinen eigenen Sohn.

* * *

„Ron", begann Hermione entschlossen. „So nett ich deine Entschuldigung auch finde, bitte komm zum Punkt. Ich bin müde und will eigentlich nur noch meine Ruhe haben."  
Ron senkte kurz den Kopf, dann sah er wieder auf und lächelte matt. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer auf mich bist. Ich hab mich ja auch benommen wie ein Idiot. Das ganze Jahr über. Die Sache mit Lavender und dann das heute Morgen, dabei..."  
„Komm zum Punkt!", unterbrach sie ihn energisch. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust die ganzen Geschehnisse vom letzten Schuljahr noch einmal in Zeitlupe vor ihrem inneren Auge zu sehen. Es war schmerzlich genug auch nur daran zu denken.

Er atmete tief durch und sah sie dann gequält an. „Bitte mach es mir doch nicht so schwer."  
„Schwer machen?", wiederholte Hermione ungläubig. „Diese ganze Situation ist für mich doch auch schwer, da ist es mir egal, wie sehr du es leicht haben willst."  
„Nein, das meinte ich nicht."  
„Wie dann?"  
Wieder trat eine kurze Stille ein. Auf einmal aber griff Ron dann nach ihrer Hand und zog Hermione näher zu sicher heran. Bevor diese überhaupt reagieren konnte, spürte sie den leichten Druck seiner Lippen auf ihrer und wie in ihrem Körper ein inneres Feuerwerk ausbrach. So schnell wie das jedoch geschah, verging es wieder.

Erschrocken riss sie sich von Ron los und blitzte ihm mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung entgegen. „Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust? Willst du mir etwa noch mehr weh tun?"  
Ron schüttelte aber schnell den Kopf. „Nein, das war nicht meine Absicht!", versuchte er schnell klar zu stellen.  
„Warum tust du das dann? Das heute Morgen hat gereicht, Ron!"  
„Hermione, ich glaub ich mag dich."  
Die Worte waren so schnell hervorgeschossen, so dass sie sie erst ein paar Mal in Gedanken wiederholen musste. Das Feuerwerk kam zurück, wenn auch nicht in der vollen Stärke wie eben.

Er erkannte schnell, dass Hermione ein „Glauben" nicht reichte. Verlegen sah er zu Boden. „Ich weiß... ich mag dich. Sehr sogar, Hermione.", flüsterte er. „Nicht so, wie man eine gute Freundin mag, sondern wie jemand, der für einen zählt."  
Es waren die schönsten Worte, die Hermione jemals aus Rons Munde gehört hatte. Die Wut und Verzweiflung verschwand. Zurück blieb einfach nur Freude. Zwar hatte er ihr nicht in die Augen gesehen, trotzdem wusste sie, dass er es ehrlich meinte.  
Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Ron hob den Kopf und in diesem Moment trafen sich erneut ihre Lippen und verschmolzen zu einem Kuss, der nun auf purer Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

* * *

„So ist es gut.", lächelte Lucius wieder. „Es lässt sich doch gleich viel besser reden, ohne dem anderen den Zauberstab auf die Brust zu setzten."  
Draco erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern blickte ihm einfach nur angespannt entgegen, wartend darauf, dass er endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte. Wenn sein Vater ihn aufsuchte, musste es einen Grund haben. Sehnsucht nach seinem Sohn traute er ihm nicht wirklich zu.  
Lucius erkannte die Ungeduld im Gesicht seines Sohnes und genoss es. Jedoch stieß er sich dann auf der Mauer wieder ab, trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Etwas verwirrt sah Draco auf diese hinab. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Lucius damit bezweckte. „Was soll das?", fragte er schließlich kühl und ignorierte sie.  
Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters wurde breiter. „Der Dunkle Lord will dir eine zweite Chance geben, mein Sohn.", erklärte er. „Du hast das Privileg deine Ehre und somit auch die Ehre der Malfoys wiederherzustellen."  
Erneut sah Draco wieder hinab auf die ausgestreckte Hand seines Vaters. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie förmlich danach die Hand zu ergreifen, sein Herz jedoch pochte immer noch wild gegen seinen Brustkorb und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Schläge von Sekunde zu Sekunde beschleunigten. Wie eine Warnung, ja nicht das Falsche zu tun.

„Wie soll die zweite Chance aussehen?", hackte Draco dann vorsichtig weiter. „Noch einen Menschen umbringen und sehen, ob ich es dieses Mal schaffe?"  
Lucius zog die Hand zurück und lächelte süffisant. „Wir wissen, dass du Kontakt zu Potters Schlammblut aufgenommen hast, Draco. Du kannst sie jederzeit benutzen um an Potter zu kommen und diesen entgültig zu erledigen. Außerdem ist es dir dann jederzeit möglich das Mädchen an uns auszuliefern."  
„So soll sie also aussehen?"  
Draco würde lügen, wenn er nicht ernsthaft daran interessiert wäre. Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore, brachte er Potter echten Hass und Zorn entgegen und vielleicht konnte er es dieses Mal schaffen...

Erneut reichte ihm Lucius die Hand. Erwartung blitzte in seinen Augen. Das Pochen in Dracos Ohren hatte es schon geschafft, ihm vollständig den Gehörsinn zu nehmen. Wie benebelt sah er auf die Hand herab, während er merkte, wie seine eigene immer feuchter wurde.  
Auf einmal jedoch wandte er sich von seinem Vater ab und im selben Moment konnte er überhaupt nicht glauben, was er eben getan hatte. Die zweite Chance in den Wind geschlagen, sein Schicksal aber somit besiegelt...  
„Soll so deine Antwort aussehen?", fragte Lucius hinter ihm scharf. „Ist es dir etwa egal, dass er Dunkle Lord dein Versagen und deine Flucht vergessen wollte? Nicht zu vergessen mit der Tatsache, dass du dich anscheinend mit dem Feind verbündet hast?"  
„Du und dein dunkler Lord," Draco warf wieder einen Blick über die Schulter und verengte die Augen. „ihr könnt mich mal."

Lucius Malfoys Gesichtszüge wurden kalt. „Wie du willst.", zischte er zornig, mit angespannter Stimme.  
Im selben Moment war ein „Plopp" zu vernehmen und er war disappariert. Noch immer viel es Draco schwer zu glauben was eben geschehen war. Noch viel ungläubiger war allerdings, dass sein Vater trotzdem keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn umzubringen, obwohl er das Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte. Was bezweckte Voldemort denn damit?

* * *

_TBC_

_1 Nach meinen Informationen, die griechische Anrede für „Herr". Sagt mir bitte, wenn ich mich irre!_


	5. Wenn die Vernunft regiert

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Mortal Sin** – Wenn die Vernunft regiert

Das Feuerwerk, in Hermiones Inneren, hatte solche Ausmaße angenommen, dass ihr Körper beinahe vor Glück zu explodieren drohte. Die sanfte Hitze kroch wie ein feines Kribbeln in ihrem Körper entlang, während sie und Ron dabei waren sich zu küssen. Vorsichtig drückte er sie in den Sand hinunter und Hermione könnte spüren, wie die leichten Wellen des kalten Wassers langsam ihr Haar umspülten, doch es war ihr egal.  
Sie stieß einen glücklichen Seufzer aus, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten und sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen. Ein kleiner Gedanke an heute Morgen huschte ihr in die Erinnerungen, doch dieses Mal war sein Blick nicht beklommen und voller Entschuldigungen.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot", wisperte er leise, nah an ihrem Gesicht und lächelte matt. Hermione huschte ebenfalls ein Lächeln über die Lippen. „Schön das du das bemerkt hast.", entgegnete sie ihm, schlang ihre Arme sanft um ihn und zog ihn hinunter, sodass ihre Lippen sich erneut trafen.  
Während dieser leidenschaftlichen Küsse glitten Rons Hände langsam an ihrem Körper hinunter und verfestigten sich in ihrem Hintern, dass sie etwas lachend den Kuss abbrechen ließ.

„Was ist?" Verwundert hob Ron den Kopf, damit er ihr besser in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Na ja", gluckste sie. „Du bist der erste Junge, der mir an den Hintern fasst. Es ist komisch..."  
Ein Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. Er festigte den Griff etwas. „Gut komisch oder schlecht komisch?"  
„Nichts von beidem."  
Dies irritierte ihn erneut und er wollte schon seinen Griff zurückziehen, wenn Hermione im letzten Moment nicht nach seinen Händen gefasst hätte und sie festhielt. „Es ist wunderbar.", wisperte sie und zog ihn wieder zu sich in den Sand herab.

* * *

Ein zischendes Getuschel erfüllte den Raum, als Lucius Malfoy die Halle betrat und auf dem Weg, durch die Menge der schwarzen Gestalten, zu Lord Voldemort schritt. Die Augen seines Lords betrachteten ihn aufmerksam mit neugierigem Blick, schafften es aber vollkommen gelassen zu wirken. Langsam hob er die Hand und mit einem Mal verstummte das Getuschel seiner übrigen Todesser. Unruhige Stille trat ein, als sich Lucius vor Voldemort niederkniete und den Blick auf den Boden richtete.

„Mylord, ich habe getan was Ihr von mir verlangtet.", erklärte er mit ergebener Stimme und sah dann zu ihm auf.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem entstellten Gesicht Voldemorts aus. Erneut brach ein leichtes Zischen unter den Todessern aus, dieses Mal verstummte es aber nach ein paar Sekunden von selbst. Genauso wie ihr Lord schenken sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit Malfoy senior.  
„Wie ich sehe, ist das eingetreten, was ich erwartet hatte. Er ist nicht hier.", stellte er leise fest.

Deutlich war die bedauernde Miene seines Untergebenen zu sehen und man konnte auch erkennen, dass seine Augen ihn bittend entgegensahen. „Ja, Mylord."  
Voldemort nickte. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde zu einem Grinsen. Hämisch und gehässig. „Du solltest dir an deinem Sohn ein Beispiel nehmen, Lucius."  
Irritiert hob Lucius die Braune und schluckte fast unmerklich, bevor er fragt: „Mylord, wenn ich fragen dürfte, wieso? Mein Sohn hat versagt, er ist nicht würdig."  
„Natürlich ist er nicht würdig.", entgegnete ihm Voldemort scharf. „Doch er wird sich trotzdem als große Hilfe erweisen. Diese zweite Chance war nur eine gutmütige Geste meinerseits. Letztendlich ändert das aber nicht daran, dass dein Sohn nicht diese Aufgaben erledigt, die ich für ihn vorgesehen hatte."

Voldemort entging nicht, dass die Verwirrung Lucius durch seine Erklärung noch größer wurde. Auch auf den Gesichtern der anderen Todesser in der Halle war Stirnrunzeln eingetreten. „Lass es mich dir so erklären.", begann er also schließlich. „Wenn dein Sohn auf meine zweite Chance eingegangen wäre, dann wäre im Endeffekt das selbe daraus geworden, wie nun – da er abgelehnt hat – daraus werden wird. Ich wollte damit seine Loyalität testen. Die Treue mir gegenüber und die er sich selber entgegenbringt. Letztendlich hat seine eigene Treue gewonnen und ich weiß, dass er alles daran setzten wird, die dunkle Macht in dem Mädchen zu vernichten, wenn nicht sogar vollkommen zu entsaugen."

Augenblicklich wurden Lucius' Gesichtszüge fahl und er blickte erschrocken drein. Die Gelassenheit seines Lords konnte er sich nicht erklären. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er seinen Sohn sofort umgebracht, als er das großzügige Angebot seines Meisters ausgeschlagen hatte.  
Jedoch hatte sein strikter Befehl gelautet: „Tu ihm nichts an!" und den hatte er dann auch wohl oder übel eingehalten.

„Aber Mylord, wenn ihm das gelingt, dann-"  
„Es wird ihm aber nicht gelingen.", unterbrach Voldemort ihn entschlossen. „Man kann eine Gabe, egal wie viel Unheil sie bringen wird, nicht einem Menschen nehmen, ohne das man sie auf sich selbst überträgt und selbst wenn sie dann in dem Inneren deines Sohnes stecken würde, würden ich es immer noch schaffen sie zu erwecken. Hätte dein Sohn mir dieses Mädchen allerdings ausgeliefert, dann würde ihre Kraft jetzt in meinem Inneren ruhen, doch dem ist nicht so. Das tut aber letztendlich nichts zur Sache, denn sie wird erweckt werden und dann ist es vollkommen egal, wer sie in sich trug."

Lucius nickte langsam. Unschwer war zu erkennen, dass er immer noch nicht ganz begriff was Voldemort damit bezweckte, doch er unterließ es weiter danach zu fragen. Langsam beugte er wieder seinen Kopf hinab, wie man das immer tat, wenn man um Entlassung bat, weil man nichts mehr zu berichten hatte.  
„Gut, du kannst gehen.", meine Voldemort.  
Abermals verneigte sich Lucius und schritt den Weg zurück durch die Todesser. Kurz bevor er aber die Halle verlassen konnte, wurde er noch einmal von Voldemort gerufen. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum. Ein Grinsen war auf das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords getreten. „Ach und Lucius? Bring mir die Freundin deines Sohnes."  
Abermals nickte Lucius. „Ja, Mylord.

* * *

Unter ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen, konnte Hermione das Klirren eines Gürtels hören und begriff, dass er dabei war, sich seiner Hose zu entledigen. Eine leichte Panik stieg in ihr auf und sie konnte spüren, wie sich automatisch ihr Inneres verkrampfte. Nicht das es ihr erstes Mal war, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihr erstes Mal mit Ron bestimmt nicht so erleben wollte. Eigentlich hätte es ja nicht romantischer sein können. Tiefe Worte und leidenschaftliche Küsse im heißen Sand Griechenlands, als die Sonne schon längst hinter dem Horizont versunken war, doch dieses Abenteuer wollte sie nicht so schnell mit ihm erleben.

In diesem Moment schossen ihr plötzlich Worte durch den Kopf, dessen Bedeutung sie für kurze Zeit vollkommen vergessen hatte. _Du könntest jeden von uns töten. Potter, Weasley und noch viele mehr, eingeschlossen dich natürlich._  
Sie wusste nicht wieso sie plötzlich daran denken musste, doch sie waren auf einmal da und genauso hart traf sie auch die Botschaft, die plötzlich ihr Herz daraus schloss.

Eben wollten Rons Hände sie auch des weißen Tops endledigen, doch Hermione reagierte noch rechtzeitig um dies verhindern zu können. Schnell streckte sie ihre Hände aus und stieß ihn damit unsanft von sich. Er fiel zurück in den Sand und sah sie verwundert, dann entschuldigend an, während sie fast verzweifelt seinen Blick erwiderte.  
„Ich... ich kann nicht.", wisperte Hermione schließlich beinahe lautlos.  
Ron nickte schnell. „Ich versteh das, Hermione. Wir können damit warten. Du hast zwar gesagt, dass du keine-"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn hastig. Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden und auch ein bisschen hektischer. Noch ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen sprang sie so schnell sie konnte auf und rannte zurück zum Strandhaus. Ron konnte nicht anders, als ihr überrascht hinterher zusehen.  
Er sah nicht ihre Tränen und wusste auch nicht, dass Hermione in diesem Moment ihre Liebe zu ihm begrub und Malfoy verfluchte...

* * *

Als Hermione in ihr Zimmer stürzte konnte sie nichts anderes, als sich verzweifelt schluchzend auf ihr Bett zu werfen. Die Tränen flossen wie ein gebrochener Damm und ihr Herz schmerzte vor Kummer. Niemals im Leben hätte sie gedacht, dass so viel Liebe, wie ihr eben gegeben worden wahr, so unheimlich schmerzen konnte.  
Sie mochte nicht daran denken, dass Malfoy vielleicht nicht Recht hatte oder sie nur hereinlegen wollte. Viel mehr hielt sie sich immer vor Augen, dass sie so das Leben von Ron schützen konnte. Sie würde ihn einfach viel zu sehr in Gefahr bringen, wenn sie ihn nicht sogar selbst tötete...

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich Hermione wieder beruhigte. Die Tränen waren getrocknet, doch noch immer war sie aufgewühlt, jedoch froh darüber, dass ihr Ron nicht gefolgt war.  
Vorsichtig stand Hermione wieder von ihrem Bett auf und trat an den großen Spiegel, der in ihrem Zimmer hing. Ein Anblick hinein ließ sie erschaudern. Eine Siebzehnjährige mit zerzausten Haaren, blassem Gesicht und geschwollen Augen sah ihr entgegen. Die Wimpern waren von den Tränen zusammengeklebt und eine leichte Röte hatte sich auch über ihrem Gesicht gebildet.

In diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich hässlich. So hässlich wie noch nie zuvor. Kaum zu glauben, dass Ron überhaupt Interesse an ihr zu haben schien. Oder war das nur, weil ihr Körper wenigstens einiger Maßen in Ordnung war? Tatsächlich hatte er beeindruckende Rundungen und nirgends zu viel oder zu wenig. In ihren Augen reichte das aber nicht, um sich in Menschen zu verlieben. Sie liebte Ron nicht, weil er gut gebaut war und niedlich dreinblickte, wenn er in irgendeiner Lage steckte, die ihm ganz und gar nicht geheuer war, sondern sie liebte ihn für seine Art. Doch in erster Linie zählte doch immer das Aussehen, damit Menschen sich überhaupt näher kamen und nicht einfach auf der Straße uninteressiert aneinander vorbeigingen.

Würde denn jemals wieder ein Mann etwas für sie empfinden? Für so ein hässliches Geschöpf wie sie? Und würde sie überhaupt jemals lieben können, ohne den anderen in Gefahr zu bringen?  
Langsam löste sie ihren Blick von ihrem Spiegelbild und sah hinab auf ihre Handflächen. In ihren Augen war es immer noch unvorstellbar, dass neben ihrer Hexenkraft tödliche Macht in ihnen fließen sollte. Zögerlich sah sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Spiegelbild und dann wieder auf ihre Hände. Schließlich legte sie diese vorsichtig auf ihre Brust und schloss die Augen. Ein kleiner Teil in ihrem Herzen wünschte sich, es mochte funktionieren, der andere allerdings schrie laut: „_Nein! Nein! Nein!_"

Für einen Augenblick glaubte sie, es nicht schaffen zu können und fast wäre sie in der Versuchung gewesen ihre Hände wieder von sich zu nehmen, presste sie jedoch dann nur noch fester gegen ihren Oberkörper.  
In ihrem Zimmer herrschte vollkommene Ruhe, und Hermione konzentierte sich angestrengt auf ihren Wunsch, während sie die „Nein!"-Schreie in ihren Ohren ignorierte. _Mach mich schön!_, wiederholte sie in Gedanken immer wieder. _Mach mich schön! Mach mich schön!_

Sie wusste noch wie oft ihr diese Bitte durch den Kopf ging, weder wusste sie, wie lange sie nun vor dem Spiegel stand, als sie schließlich langsam wieder die Augen öffnete. Was sie dann sah, war Enttäuschung und Erleichterung zugleich, von denen beide Gefühle versuchten in ihrem Gesicht die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Dieses, als auch ihre Haare, ihre Augen, ihre Nase und ja, sogar ihre Ohren. Nichts, rein gar nichts hatte sich an ihr verändert!

Erleichterung jedoch verlor, genauso wie die Enttäuschung. Stattdessen sah sie wieder beunruhigt auf ihre Hände herab. Es ging ihr einfach nicht in den Sinn. Wenn sie eine Macht hatte, worin lag sie dann? War sie etwa alleine zum Töten da?  
Angestrengt versuchte Hermione sich an ihre komplette Vergangenheit zu erinnern, doch nicht ein Augenblick fiel ihr ein, in dem sie Tödliches auf Mensch und Tier verübt hatte. Sie konnte das einfach nicht erklären!

Vorsichtig biss sich Hermione auf ihre Unterlippe und betrachte noch immer gedankenverloren ihre Hände, bis sie sich schließlich ein weiteres Mal dazu entschloss es zu versuchen. Auch wenn dieses Mal die Erwartungen deutlich niedriger waren, ja sogar fast gar nicht bestanden, legte sie abermals ihre Hände auf ihren Oberkörper, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Wieder wiederholte sie ihre Bitte und drückte sogar nur noch fester gegen ihren Brustkorb. _Mach mich schön! Mach mich schön! Mach mich schön!_

Ein leises Rascheln ertönte. Hermiones Herz hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ihr Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen.  
„Was machst du da?", wollte plötzlich jemand wissen.  
Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf und in gleichen Moment nahm sie die Hände vom Oberkörper, während sie herumwirbelte.

* * *

_TBC_


	6. Das erste Treffen

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Oh, oh, oh... Ja... mir war ja schon immer klar, dass sich doch so ein paar Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler in der FF befinden (ich komm dann einfach nicht mehr zum Durchlesen xP), doch das es sich dann um solche Groben handelt xP. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mir die Ferien Zeit genommen und noch einmal genau über ein paar meiner Stories drübergelesen und diese auch verbessert. Da ich leider keine Beta habe, ist es wahrscheinlich noch immer nicht perfekt, doch ich hoffe, dass zumindest das Schlimmste beseitigt wurde :).  
Jetzt aber zu euren Reviews. Wie immer habe ich mich unheimlich darüber gefreut. Es ist einfach ein schönes Gefühl, wenn man merkt für wen ich schreibe und warum ich das tue. Hoffentlich verstehen auch die Schwarzleser unter euch das irgendwann. Ich bitte euch inständig, hinterlasst mir doch ein Review..._

_**BdW:** Danke für die Blumen :g: und vor allem für dein Review ;). Mit deiner Vermutung liegst du gar nicht so falsch D._

_**dramine:** Keine Sorge, näher als im letzten Kapitel werden sich Hermione und Ron nicht mehr kommen. Im nächsten wird dann entgültig ein Strich unter die Sache gezogen. Ich kann eigentlich auch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen was JK veranlasst die beiden zusammenzubringen. Nicht weil ich Ron ätzend find, ich mag ihn ganz gerne - doch eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden würde die Freundschaft zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermione total auf den Kopf stellen (wenn nicht sogar zerstören) und das ist es meiner Meinung nach einfach nicht wert. Obwohl mir auch klar ist, dass eine Beziehung zwischen Hermione und Draco ihre Freundschaft genauso strapazieren würde._

_**Samy Deamon:** Ja, klar, du und überlegen :lol:. Ich glaub dir das nicht wirklich ;P. Danke für dein Review! Ach ja, da fällt mir noch ein: DV und FFs lesen? Das gehört sich aber gar nicht :kopfschüttel und zwinker:!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, hegdl, die Tanya_

* * *

**Mortal Sin** – Das erste Treffen

_Ein leises Rascheln ertönte. Hermiones Herz hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ihr Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen.  
„Was machst du da?", wollte plötzlich jemand wissen.  
Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf und in gleichen Moment nahm sie die Hände vom Oberkörper, während sie herumwirbelte._

* * *

„Malfoy!", stieß Hermione erschrocken hervor.  
Der Puls ihres Herzens schoss auf einmal drastisch in die Höhe und sie merkte, wie sich eine leichte Röte der Verlegenheit über ihr Gesicht zog. Wie konnte sie auch nur bei so einer peinlichen Aktion ausgerechnet von Malfoy erwischt werden?  
Schnell aber fasste sie sich wieder und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. _Nebensache_, sagte sie sich und damit hatte sie auch Recht. Es war Nebensache. Die Hauptsache war eher die Frage, was er eigentlich hier wollte – seit letzter Besuch war keine sechs Stunden her!

„Was willst du?", wollte Hermione auch schon sofort wissen und blitzte ihm kühl entgegen. „Hatten wir nicht erst die Ehre?"  
„Eigentlich schon und ich dachte auch, dass wir uns nicht so schnell wiedersehen werden, aber da hat sich eben etwas geändert." Schnell sprang er von ihrem Fensterbrett in ihr Zimmer und lehnte sich gegen dieses.  
Hermione musste schlucken. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte mit Malfoy zusammen in einem Raum zu sein und auch kam ihr erst jetzt der Gedanke, dass vielleicht Harry oder Ron unerwartet reinplatzen könnten.

Schnell schloss sie die Tür ab und lehnte sich dagegen. „Okay", seufzte sie. „Darf ich dann auch mal erfahren, was sich geändert hat, sodass du dich gezwungen siehst mich nochmals aufzusuchen? Malfoy, ich kenne diese Leiher schon." Hermiones holte tief Luft und äffte ihn mit nie gesagten Worten nach. „Pass auf! Du kannst du Welt vernichten!"  
Hermione zog ein Grimasse und versuchte ruhig zu wirken, doch in Wahrheit bebte wieder ein innerer Orkan in ihr. Sie versuchte aber den ganzen Ärger hinunterzuschlucken. Etwas sagte, dass es unfair war, ihren ganzen Frust an Malfoy auszulassen, doch das war ihr im Grunde genommen auch egal. Malfoy, war eben Malfoy, da konnte es einem nicht besonders Leid tun.

Malfoy stand jedoch vollkommen gelassen an ihrem Fensterbrett und sah sie kritisch mit nachdenklicher Miene an. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du musst die Sache ernst nehmen.", meinte er scharf. „Das ist kein blöder Witz!"  
„Ernst nehmen?" Hermiones Stimme verfiel in einen unglaublich hohen Tonfall. Schnell stieß sie sich von der Tür ab und trat mit wütendem Blick auf ihn zu. „Weißt du wie Ernst ich das alles nehme? Ich habe deinetwegen...!"  
Dann jedoch stockte sie. Die Worte wollten nicht enden. Sie schluckte schwer und sah ihn einfach nur benommen an, während sie die Bilder von Rons Gesicht wieder in ihren Erinnerungen sammelten.

„Was meinetwegen?", wollte Malfoy wissen. Noch immer war seine Miene finster. Hermione jedoch nahm ihn nicht wahr. Kopfschüttelnd und wie in Trance wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ließ sich auf Bett fallen, dann sah sie einfach nur geradeaus.  
„_Nicht so, wie man eine gute Freundin mag, sondern wie jemand, der für einen zählt."_  
Der Kloß saß schwer in ihrem Hals, aber keine Tränen wollten hervorbrechen, denn eine Blamage vor Malfoy, war das letzte was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte. Auch aber schaffte ihre Stimme es nicht zu einem Wort.

„Meinetwegen?", hakte Malfoy weiter. „Granger! Du wolltest was sagen!"  
Langsam sah Hermione auf. „Nein.", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
Malfoy atmete tief durch und schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Hör zu, wir müssen diese Macht in dir-"  
„Nein!" Dieses Mal waren die Worte Hermiones jedoch nicht mehr so leise, denn jetzt schrie sie beinahe. Schnell war sie aufgesprungen und funkelte ihn nun voller Zorn an. „Es ist keine Macht in mir! Ich habe es versucht, doch nichts ist geschehen! Verstehst du? Du irrst dich! Es gibt sie nicht, verdammt noch mal! Es gibt sie nicht!"

Schweigen trat ein, in der er sie nur in aller Seelenruhe ansah. Hermione aber fühlte sich noch nie so hilflos, wie in diesem Augenblick. So sehr wünschte sie sich, er würde jetzt vielleicht so etwas wie „Du hast Recht" sagen, doch nichts der Gleichen kam.  
Stattdessen sagte er überhaupt nichts.  
Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie wieder das Wort erhob. „Sag-"  
Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ die beiden doch erschrocken zusammenzucken. Schnell wirbelte Hermione herum und schon war auch die energische Stimme Ron zu hören. Dieser stand auf der anderen Seite ihrer abgeschlossenen Tür und schlug wild unter „Hermione! Mach auf!"-Rufen auf diese ein.

Sie konnte Ron nichts erwidern. Zu aufgewühlt war sie von der ganzen Situation und ratlos, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Draco aber verstand und noch ehe sich Hermione versah, sprang er wieder auf das Fensterbrett und verschwand in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Moment zersprang die Tür unter einem lauten Knall. Zerbrochene Holzsplitter schossen in alle Richtungen, sodass sie gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter ihrem Bett in Deckung gehen konnte, um nicht verletzt zu werden.

„Hermione?", ertönte wieder Rons Stimme.  
Er hastete in ihr Zimmer und als er sie hinter dem Bett entdeckte, ließ er sich neben ihr fallen und drückte sie an sich. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Hermione begriff was geschehen war und bis sie das Gespräch mit Malfoy fürs erste aus ihren Gedanken bannen konnte. Ron hatte doch tatsächlich eben ihre Tür zerstört und auch noch, ohne dafür einen ersichtlichen Grund zu haben!

Als ihr diese Erkenntnis wie ein Schleier vors Gesicht fiel, drückte sie ihn von sich und funkelte ihn verständnislos an. „Was soll das?"  
Genauso wie sie nicht, schien aber auch Ron nicht zu verstehen. Er zog die Braune empor. „Du hast geschrien! Ich dachte-"  
„Du dachtest?" Wütend sprang Hermione auf und betrachtete den Schaden den er angerichtete hatte. Überall lagen die Holzsplitter in ihrem Zimmer verstreut und zu allem Überfluss erschien nun auch noch ein ziemlich verschlafener Harry im Türrahmen. Er fuhr sich durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar und sah ihnen erstaunt entgegen.

„Kann mir mal einer von euch verraten, wieso ihr um zwei Uhr morgens so einen Krach veranstaltet?", wollte er angespannt wissen. Sein Blick viel auf die Holzsplitter Hermiones Tür und sofort verschwand die Müdigkeit aus seinem Gesicht. "Was zum Teuf-"  
„Wir?", unterbrach Hermione ihn jedoch mit hoher Stimme, dann lachte sie kalt auf. „Das war die Idee unseres klugen Rons!"  
Ron erhob sich langsam vom Boden, wollte auf sie zugehen, blieb aber dann auf halben Wege stehen. Schuldbewusst und immer noch ziemlich irritiert sah er sie an, Hermione achtete aber überhaupt nicht darauf.

„Er hatte gedacht er müsse den großen Helden spielen und mal eben meine Tür in die Luft gesprengt!", schrie sie weiter. Inzwischen hatte ihre Stimme eine hysterischen Tonfall angenommen und ihr Blick ruhte nun nur noch auf ihm. „Kannst du mir vielleicht mal verraten, wie du auf solch eine kluge Idee kommst? Du hättest mich auch mitsprengen können oder diese bescheuerte Tür hätte es geschafft mich umzubringen!"

„Ich... ich" Ron suchte immer noch ein wenig ratlos nach Worten. In dem Blau seiner Augen konnte man pure Verzweiflung lesen. „aber du hast doch geschrien.", erklärte er schließlich hilflos.  
„Ja und? Ich schreie jetzt auch und deswegen sprengt Harry auch nicht meine Tür!"  
„Vielleicht... weil es sie nicht mehr gibt?", meinte Ron kleinlaut und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn kopfschüttelnd anzufunkeln. Im Moment fiel ihr nichts ein, um Ron weiter zur Schnecke zu machen. Auch hatte die Müdigkeit es geschafft zwei drittel ihres Körpers vollkommen in beschlag zu nehmen. Nun wollte sie nichts weiter, als einfach nur ins Bett und schlafen.

Das gleiche schien auch Harry zu denken. „Mann, ihr habt Probleme.", murmelte er schlaftrunken und verschwand wieder aus dem Türrahmen, um zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen.  
Stille trat zwischen Hermione und Ron ein. Ron war der Erste, der sie brach. „Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte er sich.  
Wieder blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Erschöpft griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie sich in die Jeans gesteckt hatte, und deutete mit der Spitze auf den Boden. „_Reparo_"

Langsam krochen die Holzsplitter über den Fußboden aufeinander zu und setzten sich zusammen, bis am Ende die feste weiße Holztür vollkommen komplett war und sich wie von selbst in den Scharnieren des Türrahmens einhackten.  
„Wenn ich die Tür zusperre hat das einen guten Grund.", erklärte sie dem reumütigen Ron schließlich. „Ich will nicht, dass du sie dann mit irgendeinem Zauber aufbrichst und erst Recht will ich nicht, dass du sie explodieren lässt."  
Ron nickte. Kurz schluckte er, warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf das Fenster, aus dem vor fünf Minuten Draco verschwunden war und sah sie dann wieder an. „Ich wollte noch mit dir reden, wegen eben."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr heute. Ich bin müde."  
Er wollte den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder, als er ihre warnendeMiene sah, und gab kampflos auf.  
„Okay, gute Nacht."  
„Nacht"  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Hermione die Vermutung, er wollte ihr einen kurzen Kuss geben, doch er schien sich anders zu besinnen und ging entschlossen an ihr vorbei. Vor der Tür, mit der Hand auf dem Knauf, blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah sich zu ihr um. „Hermione?"  
„Mh?", erwiderte sie nur.  
„Eben... na ja," Er stockte. „kurz bevor du geschrien hast, da... ich dachte ich hätte dich reden gehört."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Rons Blick war durchdringend und ihr war nicht entgagen, dass in seiner Stimme auch eine Spur von Misstrauen gelegen hatte.  
Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du denkst zu viel Ron, ich habe nicht geredet. Anscheinend ist er für dich auch besser, wenn du dich endlich schlafen legst."  
Ron zog kurz die Augen zusammen, nickte dann aber ergeben und verließ ihr Zimmer. Hermione sah mit trüben Blick auf die Tür, die langsam ins Schloss fiel, ging dann sofort hinüber zum Fenster und beugte sich hinaus um irgendetwas erhaschen zu können. Vor ihr lag aber vollkommene Dunkelheit und Stille, vermischt mit dem sanften Rauschen des Meeres. Von Malfoy fehlte jede Spur. Auf einmal jedoch entdecke sie etwas kleines weißes, zwischen den Eisenstangen des Fensterrahmens stecken.

Vorsichtig griff sie danach und zog es heraus. Es war Zettel. Sofort wusste sie auch, dass er von Malfoy war. Seine Schrift war ihr noch allzu gut von der ersten Nachricht bekannt.

_Hotel Belmare.  
13.00 Uhr._

* * *

Die Anspannung in Hermione war enorm. Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihren Brustkorb, während ihre Hände nervös ineinander griffen und sie versuchte ihren rechten Fuß ruhig zu halten, der ständig aufgeregt auf und ab wippte. Wie er es immer tat, wenn sie ziemlich angespannt war.  
Ihr war bewusst, diese ganze Situation war vollkommen hirnrissig und doch war sie hier. Im Hotel Balmare. Aufgerecht warf Hermione einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie zeigte 12.50 Uhr an, das bedeute, sie hatte noch zehn Minuten bis Malfoy kam. Zehn Minuten, um von hier zu verschwinden.

Trotzdem aber blieb sie sitzen. Sie schaffte es nicht aufzustehen. Da war eine lästige Eigenschaft namens Neugier, die ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Obwohl sie recht wenig geschlafen hatte, hatte sie sich heute doch schon ziemlich früh aus dem Haus gemacht und Harry und Ron nur eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen, mit der Erklärung, sie wäre in der Stadtbibliothek. Das würde der letzte Ort sein, an dem sie freiwillig nach ihr suchen würden, genauer gesagt würde es der letzte Ort sein, an dem Ron freiwillig nach ihr suchen würde.

Auch jetzt war sie nicht im geringsten in Stimmung ihm irgendetwas über ihr seltsames Verhalten am Strand zu erzählen. Okay, seltsam war ihr Verhalten nicht gewesen. Ron hatte es schlicht und einfach so aufgefasst, dass sie zu prüde sein, um es sofort mit ihm zu treiben. Ja, so primitiv dachte er sicher nicht, doch die noch immer lodernde Wut in ihrem Inneren ließ sie so darüber denken. Sie richtete diese Wut aber nicht gegen Ron und auch nicht gegen Malfoy, sondern ganz alleine gegen sich selbst.

Die Kraft von der Malfoy gesprochen hatte, machte ihr Angst. Mehr als Angst sogar und genau das war der Punkt. Wegen dieser Angst konnte sie nicht mit Ron zusammen sein. Es gab kein anderes Hindernis, als ihre Angst.

Schnell schüttelte Hermione den Kopf um sich wieder auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren und warf einen weiteren Blick auf ihre Uhr. Inzwischen zeigte diese 12.58 an. Zwei Minuten. Hermione musste schlucken. Wieder kam ihr der Gedanke ans Abhauen in den Sinn und immer noch wippte ihr rechter Fuß auf und ab. Plötzlich erhob sie sich langsam aus den roten Polstern der unbequemen Couch und ihr Herz zog sich vor lauter Aufregung nur noch weiter zusammen.

_Komm, ein paar Schritte!_, rief eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Ein paar Schritte und du bist aus dem Hotel._  
Erneut musste Hermione schlucken und drehte sich zum Ausgang um. In diesem Moment war es ihr, als würde jemand ihr Herz mit der bloßen Hand zerdrücken. Genau genommen war dieser Jemand Draco Malfoy, der soeben in diesem Augenblick durch die Tür kam und dessen Blick sich sofort mit ihrem traf. Hermione konnte nicht mehr zurück.

* * *

Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und müde. Es war eigentlich nur ein beißendes Gefühl, dass es schaffte sie bei Bewusstsein zu halten und nicht zuließ, sie ins Land der Träumenden davon gleiten zu lassen.  
Von Sekunde zu Sekunde, mit jedem neuen Rattern des Zuges und jedem neuen Wort des Junges vor ihren Augen, der ununterbrochen mit seiner Mutter über die Geschwindigkeit des Zuges diskutierte, wurde der Zorn in ihrem Inneren größer.

Die Landschaft zog wie ein Traumbild an ihr vorbei. Es war eine der Schönsten, die sie je gesehen hatte. Dieses Land in seiner vollen Pracht. Schon immer wollte sie es erleben. Doch eigentlich eher am Strand mit nichts weiter als einem dünnen Bikini am Körper, während die bewundernden Blicke der Männer auf ihr hafteten und die neidischen ihrer Frauen sie am liebsten aufspießen wollten.

So war es eigentlich geplant gewesen, doch ganz bestimmt nicht, dass sie nun in dieses unbekannte Land fahren musste, um das zu beschützen, was ihr Lieb und Teuer war, das, was nur ihr allein gehörte, damit es ihr niemand nahm.  
Tief in ihr schwor sie sich, dass die Diebin ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen würde. Niemand, nein, niemand würde es schaffen, ihr ihr Hab und Gut zu nehmen. Niemandem gelang es, sie in den Schatten zu stellen. Einfach niemandem!

* * *

„Wollest du vielleicht gerade verschwinden?", fragte Malfoys Stimme wissend.  
Er war auf Hermione zugekommen und sah ihr mit einem durchdringenden kalten Blick entgegen.  
Hermione musste schlucken. Sie wusste, dass er ihre Angst förmlich riechen konnte. Schnell beschloss sie aber seine Worte zu ignorieren und setzte ein feste Miene auf. „Ich bin hier, weil ich Antworten von dir will und nicht, weil ich nach einem kleinen Small-Talk suche."

Gleichzeitig zitterten ihre Hände, als sie diese Worte von sich gab und Hermione griff mit der einen Hand fest um das Lederband ihrer weißen Tasche, während sie die andere in ihrer vorderen Jeanstasche versenkt hatte und darin Halt suchte. Der neugierige Blick, den ihnen unterdessen der kahle Portier zuwarf, machte dieses Treffen nicht gerade besser. Malfoy schien das auch zu denken, zumindest befand er den alten Mann hinter seinem Tresen für lästig.  
„Komm, ich will ungestört mit dir reden.", meinte er.

Hermiones Herz verkrampfte sich unter diesen Worten noch mehr und sie meinte schon einer halben Panikattacke nahe zu sein, als Malfoy bei diesem einen Schlüssel abholte und die knarrenden Treppen zu den Zimmern emporstieg. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie im folgen konnte. Letztendlich hatte sie die Wahl zwischen Malfoy und dem Portier und sie schämte sich dafür, doch Malfoy war ihr wesentlich lieber. Trotzdem aber wuchs ihre Beunruhigung von Sekunden zu Sekunde.

„Hier... wohnst du also?", fragte sie mit nervöser Stimme, als Malfoy seinen Schlüssel in das Schloss der Tür mit der Nummer 13 steckte.  
Sie erwartete keine Antwort. Es war mehr wie eine Feststellung, doch eigentlich hatte sie von einem Malfoy mehr Luxus erwartet. Sie war nahezu überrascht gewesen, als sie vor dem baufälligen alten Haus ankam und es hatte sie wirklich viel Überwindung gekostete überhaupt hineinzugehen, weil sie glaubte, sie hätte sich vollkommen verlaufen. Der Portier hatte sie dann aber darüber aufgeklärt, dass sie hier richtig sei.

Hermione fragte sich aber, warum ein Junge mit solch reichen Eltern, wie seine es waren, in einem dreckigen kleinen Muggel-Hotel unterschlupft suchte. Allerdings hätte sie auch nicht erwartet ihn vor ein paar Tagen in der letzten Gosse verletzt vorzufinden. Anscheinend hatte sich in seinem Leben wirklich einiges geändert.

„Ich bin auf der Flucht.", erklärte Malfoy schließlich, so als hätte er in ihren Gedanken gelesen, als sie gemeinsam das Zimmer betraten. „Da kann ich mir nicht mehr leisten."  
„Vor dem Ministerium?", entkam es Hermione sofort.  
Ihre Augen wanderten dabei neugierig in dem Zimmer umher. Es lag vollkommen im Dunklen. Draco hatte die Jalousien und Vorhänge geschlossen, so musste er das Licht anknipsen, damit die beiden überhaupt etwas sahen. Als das Licht das Zimmer durchfluchtete konnte Hermione sehen, dass es nur aus einem Schlafzimmer mit Bad bestand. Ein großes schwarzes Doppelbett war in der Mitte vorzufinden und ein kleiner Schrank stand in der Ecke. Sonst gab es in dem Zimmer nichts. Rein gar nichts, bis auf ein paar von Malfoys Klamotten, die er auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte.

„Ja auch."  
Malfoy setzte sich auf sein Bett und betrachtete Hermione neugierig, die unschlüssig an der Tür stand und noch immer umhersah.  
„Du kannst dich gerne setzten, wenn du willst.", meinte er schließlich.  
Sein Tonfall hatte immer noch etwas Kälte und auch Härte, doch fand Hermione es ungewöhnlich, dass ein Malfoy einem Schlammblut wie sie es war, einen Platz auf seinem Bett anbot. Man konnte es fast als „nett" bezeichnen.

Hermione aber schüttelte ablehnend mit dem Kopf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie erklären würde, dass sie das Ganze nicht mehr als beunruhigte. Es war etwas anderes, wenn er sie bei sich zu Hause überraschte. Dort gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit auf Hilfe, sollte er ihr etwas antun wollen. Hier aber bezweifelte sie, dass jemand überhaupt mitbekam, wenn um Hilfe geschrien wurde. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie eine gefährliche Macht in sich tragen sollte, vor der Malfoy anscheinend Angst hatte, beruhigte sie recht wenig.

Schnell zwang sich Hermione diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bannen und schenkte wieder Malfoy ihre Aufmerksamkeit, der sie neugierig betrachtet hatte und wahrscheinlich sehr wohl wusste, dass sie ihm nicht im geringsten traute.  
„Vor wem bist du noch auf der Flucht, wenn nicht alleine vor dem Ministerium?", hakte Hermione dann weiter. Sie wollte die Chance nutzen, wenn Malfoy schon so bereitwillig von sich erzählte.

„Ist doch vollkommen klar, Voldemort natürlich.", entgegnete er.  
Das sah sie aber nicht so. Er sagte es, als wäre es das Logischste auf der Welt. Sie jedoch begriff rein gar nichts. Verwundert zog Hermione eine Braune empor. „Du bist ein Todesser, Malfoy. Wieso solltest du vor Voldemort auf der Flucht sein?"  
Auch Malfoys Braune wanderte nach oben. In seinem Blick war Spott zu erkennen. Er mühte sich nicht, diesen in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Wohl doch nicht so scharf in Denken, wie alle immer behaupten, was?"

Verärgert verschränkte Hermione die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie soll ich wissen, was du und dein blöder Lord für Streitereien habt?"  
„Schon vergessen was vor ein paar Wochen passiert ist?"  
„Wie könnte ich, du wolltest Dumbledore töten."  
„Genau. Ich _wollte_."  
Schweigen trat ein. Wieder musste sich Hermione fragen, wieso er es dann nicht tat. Sie war sich aber sicher, dass sie auch dieses Mal keine Antwort darauf bekommen würde.

Also ließ sie es gleich bleiben und wartete darauf, bis Malfoy selber wieder das Wort erhob.  
„Aber ich habe es nicht getan und seit dem Tag stehe ich bei ihm nicht gerade hoch im Kurs. Um es mit anderen Worten zu sagen, nachdem ich versagt hatte, hat er mich eingesperrt."  
Die letzten Worte klangen bitter. Hermione lauschte ihn neugierig. Es war durchaus interessant Malfoy so zu erleben und noch viel interessanter war, dass er ausgerechnet ihr das alles erzählte.

„Einen Monat lang habe ich darauf gewartet wieder in die Freiheit zu können. Einen Monat habe ich nur nach einer Chance gesucht, abzuhauen. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es so einfach gehen würde. Der zuständige Wachmann an diesem Tag war unvorsichtig gewesen und ich konnte mir seinen Zauberstab schnappen. So ist es mir gelungen meine Zelle aufzubrechen, ihn zu überwältigen und zu fliehen. In meinen Augen ist es immer noch wie ein Traum. Ich bin frei, obwohl sie alle hinter mir her waren. Alle. Keiner aber hat es geschafft mich zu bekommen."

Während seiner Erzählung hatte Malfoy mit starrem Blick auf den Boden gesehen, so als würde er meilenweit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt sein. Hermione hatte ihn neugierig beobachtete, wie sich seine Gesichtzüge langsam veränderten und Verletzung und Hass in ihnen übrig blieb. Sie wusste nicht wirklich warum, doch in diesem Moment vergaß sie zum ersten Mal ihre Angst vor Malfoy.

„Wieso hat Voldemort dich eingesperrt?", brach es dann schließlich doch aus Hermione heraus. „Ich meine... er hätte dich doch gleich-" Sie stockte. Die nächsten Worte würden taktlos sein, das konnte sie ihn unmöglich wirklich fragen.  
Malfoy allerdings wusste schon längst worauf sie hinauswollte. „Wieso er mich nicht sofort tötete, nach meinem Versagen?"  
Langsam nickte sie.  
Wieder breitete sich ein bitteres Lächeln über seinen Lippen aus. „Voldemort ist kein Mensch mehr. Er ist ein Monster. Wenn jemand in seinen Augen versagt, wird er nicht getötet, sondern eingesperrt in einen Kerker voller Wartender. Sie warten alle. Darauf, irgendwann von ihm geholt und getötet zu werden. Viele aber warten vergebens, sie werden nie zum Tag des jüngsten Gerichts geholt, denn er hatte sie dann schon längst vergessen. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dieser Hölle schon nach einem Monat entfliehen zu können, aber ich hatte mir vorgenommen es zu tun, als ich zum ersten mal die Mauern erblickte."

Hermione schwieg. Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie darauf sagen sollte. Einen Malfoy zu trösten, gehörte nicht unbedingt zu ihrem Spezialgebiet, aber brauchte er überhaupt Trost?  
Sein Blick war eisern, die Miene starr und fest. Bei näherem Betrachteten seines Gesichtes konnte sie feststellen, dass dieser Junge vor ihr, gewiss nicht daran dachte sich von Voldemort wieder gefangen nehmen zu lassen und erst Recht nicht wieder auf seine Seite übertreten würde. Sie spürte den dringenden Wunsch sich neben ihn zu setzten und seine Hände zu nehmen, die das einzige Zeichen dafür waren, dass er sichtlich nervös wirkte, weil sie so fest sie konnten, ineinander griffen. Doch Hermione rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Es gelang ihr noch nicht diesen Wunsch auch in die Tat umzusetzen, denn dafür fehlte ihr einfach das Vertrauen zu Malfoy.

„Wieso erzählst du mir das alles?", wollte sie dann nach ein paar Sekunden wissen.  
Zum ersten Mal seit ein paar Minuten hob er wieder den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Silbern glitzerten sie ihr entgegen. Eine Farbe, die ihr bis jetzt noch gar nicht in seinen Augen aufgefallen war. Die kühle Kälte in ihnen existierte immer noch, doch Hermione konnte deutlich die Wunden in der Seele des Jungen erkennen.  
„Deswegen, weil du es wissen willst.", entgegnete er. „Aber mach dir keine großen Hoffnungen, du wirst nicht mehr von mir zu hören kriegen. Ich will nur, dass du begreifst, dass ich nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stehe. Heute bist du nur hier, weil ich beschlossen habe, dir deine Kräfte zu nehmen."

* * *

_TBC_


	7. Getrennte Wege

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Hi Leutz! Ganz nach dem Kapiteltitel "Getrennte Wege" verläuft nun auch diese FF mit mir. Es ist mir schwer gefallen, doch nach diesem Kapitel werde ich "Mortal Sin" abbrechen. Gerne hätte ich daran weitergeschrieben, doch im Moment fehlt mir nicht nur die nötige Inspiration meinerseits, sondern auch die von euch. Das ist jetzt keinesfalls böse gemeint, doch es ist für mich - und auch für andere Autoren - ziemlich deprimierend zu sehen, wenn man sich die Mühe macht und neue Kapitel schreibt, während Schwarzleser nicht mal dazu ein paar kleine Sätze hinterlassen wollen. Ganz besonders ärgert mich das auch immer wieder, wenn sie auf den Alert- und Fav-Listen stehen :(.  
Nun ja, "im Moment" ist die FF jedenfalls abgebrochen. Es wird jedoch sicher mal wieder daran weitergeschrieben. Wann genau dieser Zeitpunkt ist, weiß ich noch nicht so genau, jedoch liegt das nicht alleine an mir.  
Danken will ich natürlich allen, die mir immer schön fleißig reviewt und mich mit ihren Worten aufgebaut haben. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich dazu entschlossen habe und ganz besonders, tut es mir für den Cliffhanger am Ende leid xP.  
Bussi, eure Tanya  
PS: Hier ist nun der Bruch zwischen Hermione und Ron, auf den ihr solange gewartet habt!_

* * *

**Mortal Sin** – Getrennte Wege

„_Deswegen, weil du es wissen willst.", entgegnete er. „Aber mach dir keine großen Hoffnungen, du wirst nicht mehr von mir zu hören kriegen. Ich will nur, dass du begreifst, dass ich nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stehe. Heute bist du nur hier, weil ich beschlossen habe, dir deine Kräfte zu nehmen."_

* * *

Eine plötzliche Unruhe überkam Hermione wieder. Automatisch schloss sie den Griff um das Lederband ihrer Tasche fester, das sie in er Zwischenzeit noch immer nicht losgelassen hat. Die silbernen Augen Malfoy betrachteten sie mit einem so seltsamen Blick, so dass sie nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte, was er dachte und vor allem, was er vorhatte. Was ist, wenn das alles nur eine Falle gewesen ist? Wollte er vielleicht ihre Kräfte selbst in die Finger bekommen und hatte er ihr deshalb solche Angst gemacht? War sie nur deswegen hier? Hatte er dies alles nur erzählt, um sie zu verunsichern?

Diese Fragen schossen ihr alle durch den Kopf, doch eine wirkliche Antwort darauf konnte ihr nur Malfoy geben. „Was hast du vor?", wisperte sie fragend und wollte automatisch einen Schritt zurücktreten, als er sich von seinem Bett erhob und sie mit den Augen fixierte, doch die Mauer hinter ihr ließ das nicht mehr zu.  
„Nichts.", antwortete er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich werde dir nichts tun."

Seine Worte schafften es aber nicht sie zu beruhigen und auch die Tatsache das er sich abwandte, ließ sie nicht erleichtert ausatmen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihre Augen verfolgten achtsam jeden Schritte, jede Gestik und jeden Blick auf das genaueste, während Hermione mit der anderen Hand in ihre Tasche griff und die Hand um den Zauberstab schloss.

„Du kannst den wieder loslassen.", meinte er aber plötzlich.  
Obwohl er aus dem inzwischen aus dem Fenster sah und sich kein einziges Mal zu ihr umgewandt hatte, schien er gewusst zu haben, dass sie in Erwägung gezogen hatte, ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen.  
„Wie ich schon mal gesagt habe, ich werde dir nichts tun."  
„Wieso nicht? Hast du etwa Angst vor meinen Kräften, die in mir stecken sollen?", wollte sie wissen.  
Malfoy lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das nun wirklich nicht."

Hermiones Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und sie musste schlucken. Er hatte keine Angst! Wieso aber tat er ihr dann nichts an? Es wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Sinn gehen.  
„Deine Kräfte sind nicht aktiv, Granger.", erklärte er plötzlich. „Du bist der Schlüssel zu einer ungeheuren Macht und ich weiß nicht was es ist, doch irgendwann wird irgendetwas ausschlaggebend sein, das sie erwachen lässt. Bevor das aber geschieht, müssen wir diese Kraft in deinem Inneren vernichtet haben, sonst vernichtet es die ganze Welt."

Wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit spürte Hermione wieder Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht, weil sie es satt hatte, ständig die selben Worte mitanhören zu müssen, sondern nun, da jeder mehr über sie zu wissen schien, als sie selbst.  
Sie konnte dem Ärger jedoch keine Luft machen. Dazu fühlte sie sich jetzt einfach nicht in der Lage. Vielleicht war das die Chance? Wenn man ihr wirklich diese Kräfte nehmen konnte, dann stand Ron und ihr doch nichts mehr im Wege? Es klang einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ob dies jedoch wirklich funktionierte, wagte sie zu bezweifeln.

„Dann tu es.", murmelte sie. „Nimm mir die Kräfte."  
Malfoy wandte sich wieder um. Den Blick den er ihr zuwarf, kannte Hermione nun bereits in und aus wendig. Immer etwas kritisch und teilnahmslos. Auf einmal schüttelte er den Kopf, für sie war diese kleine Geste doch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Langsam stieß sie sich von ihrer Mauer ab und trat auf ihn zu.  
„Wie? Nein?", wisperte sie dabei. Sie fühlte wie sich große Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Das zuschnürende Gefühl in ihrer Kehle wollte sich nicht mehr lösen. „Ich... bitte! Wenn du es kannst, bitte hilf mir!"

Hermione wusste nicht warum sie das tat, doch sie bettelte tatsächlich. Es kam aber noch schlimmer. Ihre Verzweiflung war inzwischen so groß geworden, dass sie langsam ihre Arme um Malfoys Hals legte und den Kopf auf seine Brust betete, während sie bitterlich zu weinen begann. Malfoy wich ihrer Berührung nicht aus, nahm sie allerdings auch nicht tröstend in die Arme.

So vergingen mehrer Minuten, ihre Tränen schien aber einfach nicht trocknen zu wollen. Auf einmal spürte Hermione den festen Griff seiner Hände auf ihren Schultern und merkte, wie er sie langsam einige Zentimeter von sich drückte, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Ich kann es nicht.", erklärte er schließlich sachlich.  
Hermione musste schluckten. Sie schaffte es nicht etwas zu erwidern, sondern blickte ihn einfach nur verständnislos mit ihren großen Augen an, so als wollte sie damit ausdrücken: _Aber du hast doch eben gesagt..._ Wieder schüttelte Draco aber den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht wie es geht Kräfte zu bannen. Ich weiß es gibt einen Weg, es muss einfach einen Weg geben. Den müssen wir aber erst finden, gemeinsam. Dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe."

* * *

Erschöpft ließ Hermione die Tür ins Schloss fallen und fuhr sich mit den Finger durch ihr langes braunes Haar. Kaum hatte sie ihre Tasche in der Garderobe fallen lassen, ertönte auch schon Rons Stimme durch das Haus und sie hörte seine trampelnden Schritte die Treppe hinunterkommen.  
„Wo warst du?"  
Einen Augenblick später schob sich auch schon seine Gestalt um die Ecke. In seinem Gesicht war Röte zu erkennen, von der sie nicht ganz wusste woher sie ruhte. Seine Augen jedoch betrachteten sie argwöhnisch und automatisch sank Hermiones Herz tiefer. Er war wütend.

„In der Bibliothek.", schaffte sie es aber, ihm ohne Unschweife zu entgegen. „Hast du denn meinen Zettel nicht gelesen?"  
„Doch, das habe ich." Hermione merkte, wie Rons Augen zu ihrer fallengelassenen Tasche wanderten. Sie wusste sofort was er suchen wollte und es war nur schwer zu erraten, dass er es nicht finden würde. Alleine schon die Form ihrer Tasche bewies, dass nicht gerade viel Inhalt in ihr war. Schnell hob sie wieder vom Boden auf und ging hastig an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer. Wirklich verhindern konnte sie aber nicht, dass er ihr folgte.

„Wo sind deine Bücher?", rief er auch schon hinterher.  
„Ich habe keine mitgenommen, sondern nur welche abgegeben."  
Als sie in ihr Zimmer kam, wandte sie sich zu ihm um und verschränkte ihr Arme vor der Brust. „Was soll das eigentlich?"  
Ron aber ignorierte ihre Worte. Er trat an ihren Schreibtisch und griff nach einem der daraufliegenden Bücher. „Meinst du etwa die, die hier liegen?"

Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es eines aus der Stadtbibliothek war. Sie waren jeweils am Bücherrücken mit einem kleinen gelben Zettel gezeichnet, auf dem eine griechische Nummer vermerkt war.  
Für einen Moment fühlte sich Hermione ertappt, doch wirklich in Erwägung zog sie es nicht, mit ihm über Malfoy zu sprechen. So schnell sie konnte nahm sie ihm das Buch aus der Hand und legte es wieder sicher auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich in meiner Freizeit treibe."

Rons Braune zog sich kritisch nach oben. Sein Blick wanderte über ihre Gestalt und als er sie genauer betrachtete, merkte Hermione, wie sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengte. „Also gibt's du es zu, du warst nicht in der Bibliothek. Du hast uns belogen."  
„Ich gebe gar nichts zu."  
Es tat Hermione weh mit Ron zu streiten. Jeder Streit schmerzte sie und diese Erfahrung hatte sie auch schon oft machen müssen. Bis jetzt war er auch immer unnötig gewesen und dieses Mal war es einfach genauso. Zu gerne hätte sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählt, dies würde aber nur zur Folge haben, dass sie sich noch besser in die Haare kriegen würden.

Ron schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte dabei fast unmerklich den Kopf. Schließlich atmete er tief durch und öffnete sie wieder. „Also gut. Wer ist er?"  
„Wie?", entkam es Hermione verwundert. Sogar ein kleines ungläubiges Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. Alles hatte sie erwartete, doch nicht, dass er ihr eine Affäre andichten wollte.  
In seiner Miene konnte sie allerdings erkennen, das Ron es bitter ernst meinte. „Du betrügst mich doch!", rief er wütend. „Ich will wissen, wer er ist, verdammt noch mal!"

Erschrocken wich sie einen Schritt von ihm zurück und schüttelte dabei heftig den Kopf. „Ich betrüge dich nicht!", erwiderte sie und hielt dann für eine kurze Sekunde inne. „Selbst wenn ich jemand anderen hätte, Ron, würde ich dich nicht betrügen. Wir... wir sind nicht zusammen."  
Es schien für ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht zu sein. Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm und aus der Wut darin wurde pures Entsetzten. „Aber...", war das Einzige, was er über die Lippen brachte.

„Ron, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht."  
Hermione wusste nicht, ob er sich bewusst war, wie viel Ehrlichkeit in ihren Worten lag. Nein, das letzte was sie wollte, war ihm weh zu tun. Allerdings hatte sie über alles gut nachgedacht. Das Gespräch mit Malfoy war aber dann ausschlaggebend gewesen. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht in Gefahr bringen. Gleichzeitig brach es ihr aber auch selbst fast das Herz. Da hatte sie an einem Tag alles bekommen, was sie sich je gewünscht hatte, und es wurde ihr in nicht mal ein paar Stunden wieder schmerzhaft entrissen.

Ron schien immer noch nach einer Erklärung zu suchen. Er schüttelte weiter mit dem Kopf. „Hermione, hör mir zu. Wenn dir das gestern zu schnell ging, wir können wirklich warten. Damit habe ich kein Problem. Lavender und ich waren auch noch nicht soweit. Ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast, du seiest keine Jungfrau mehr, doch ich habe dich durchschaut. Deine Klamotten an diesem Abend als wir in diesen Club waren und dein Auftreten, du wolltest mich beeindrucken. Das habe ich jetzt verstanden."

„Ron!", rief Hermione. „Das stimmt nicht! Begreif doch endlich! Es liegt nicht daran, ich... ich hätte kein Problem damit gehabt. Ja, ich wollte es anders als wie es gestern gelaufen wäre, doch diese Erfahrung wäre für mich nicht neu gewesen. Ich bin nicht aus Angst davongerannt."  
Ein weiterer Schlag ins Gesicht schien Ron zu treffen. Hermiones Herz schmerzte vor Verzweiflung. In diesem Moment tat sie ihrem Freund mehr weh, als sie es eigentlich jemals gewollt hatte.

„Mit wem?"  
Hermione schluckte. Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das willst du nicht wissen."  
„Mit wem?", wollte er allerdings entschlossen wissen. „Oder war es vielleicht sogar Harry?"  
„Nein!", wandte sie schnell ein.  
„Wer war es dann?"  
„Ron!"  
„Hermione!" Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Als er ihren Namen geschrien hatte, war sie ein weiteres mal zusammengezuckt.

„Dean.", wisperte sie schließlich.  
Die Wut in Rons Gesicht verschwand. Zurück blieb einfach nur Ungläubigkeit und Verzweiflung. Er wusste schon, dass es sich um einen Bekannten von ihm handelte, sogar einen Freund, doch jetzt schien es für ihn doch eine abermaliger Schlag zu sein, die Tatsache so um die Ohren geschlagen zu bekommen.  
Hermione merkte wie langsam das ungute Gefühl in ihr größer wurde. Eigentlich war sie Ron nichts schuldig, sie waren nicht zusammen, trotzdem aber fühlte sie sich so schlecht wie noch nie zuvor. Jetzt jedoch gab es etwas in ihr, was sich unbedingt dafür rechtfertigen wollte. „Es war an dem Abend, als Ginny und er sich getrennt hatten. Er sah so verzweifelt aus. Ich wollte ihn trösten, doch irgendwie klappte es nicht. Mir ging es selbst nicht gerade gut. Du und Lavender, ihr war zwar nicht mehr zusammen, doch... sogar da hast du mich nicht beachtet!"

Die Augen Rons weiteten sich ungläubig. „Ach? Jetzt bin ich also Schuld?", schrie er ihr mit aggressiver Stimme entgegen. „Meinst du damit etwa, dass ich dich direkt in die Arme dieses Idioten getrieben habe, oder was?"  
„Aber nein! Ich will dir doch nur erklären, wie es mir ging! Ich will das du mich verstehst, Ron!", erwiderte Hermione hastig. Erneut standen ihr die Tränen am heutigen Tag in den Augen. Sie versuchte ihre Verzagtheit hinunterzuschlucken, aber es gelang ihr nur schwer.  
„Tut mir Leid, doch das kann ich ganz und gar nicht verstehen!", entgegnete er zornig. „Dein erstes Mal hätte nicht mit diesem Idioten sein sollen, sondern mit mir!"

Aus Hermiones Verzweiflung wurde plötzliche Fassungslosigkeit. Hatte Ron das eben wirklich gesagt? Sie starrte ihn verständnislos an, während er ihr wütend funkelnd entgegensah. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er seine Worte bereuen.  
„Wie bitte? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du tust gerade so, als wäre meine Entjungferung ein goldener Pokal, der an einen anderen ging und dir das Los des ewigen Zweiten eingebracht hat. Wenn ich dir aber nur so viel bedeute, dann kannst du den zweiten Platz vergessen! Ich will dich nicht! Hab ich mich jetzt endlich genug ausgedrückt? Ronald Weasley, auf deine Liebe kann ich dankend verzichten, es gibt Besseres."

Schweigen trat ein. Im gleichen Moment als ihr die Worte über die Lippen waren, tat es Hermione schon Leid, sie ließ ihren Blick jedoch nicht weicher werden. Das Zornesfunkeln in Rons Augen verglich ebenfalls nicht. Schließlich wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging. Für Hermione war der Augenblick, als er ihre Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ, das Ende. Das Ende ihrer Liebe und vor allem das Ende ihrer Freundschaft.

Die Tränen die zuvor schon in ihre Augen traten konnten nun nicht mehr zurückgehalten werden. Wie ein Fluss brachen sie hervor und sie taumelte benommen auf ihren Stuhl am Schreibtisch, bevor sie den Kopf in ihre Hände bettete und bitterlich zu weinen begann. Hermione wusste, nichts konnte ihr den Schmerz nehmen, der in diesem Moment auf ihrer Seele lag.

* * *

Hermione war unklar, wie lange ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht gerannt waren und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, wusste sie auch nicht, dass sie vor lauter Erschöpfung auf ihrem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war, nachdem die Tränen trockneten. Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung an Ron und ihren Streit zurück. Wieder spürte sie einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals, als sie daran dachte was geschehen war. Sie rieb sich die brennenden Augen und blickte sich langsam im Zimmer um. Alles lag friedlich dort wo es hingehörte. Nichts schien auch nur daran zu erinnern, dass vor Minuten, vielleicht sogar mehreren Stunden, eine Freundschaft zerbrochen war.

Mit einem kleinen Blick auf die Bücher zu ihrer rechten, die alle ein gelbes Markierungszeichen trugen, stieg Wut in ihr auf. Ohne genau zu wissen, um was es sich handelt, packte sie eines davon und schlug es auf, in der Hoffnung sich vielleicht irgendwie ablenken zu können.  
Lesen hatte ihr schon oft in schlimmen Situationen geholfen und sie bat zu Gott, dass es auch dieses Mal so sein würde. Dieser Versuch erwies sich aber als schwieriger, als eigentlich angenommen. Die Buchstaben schienen vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen und einige waren teilweise fast gar nicht mehr lesbar. Ein brennender Schmerz machte sich darin breit, sodass sie sie schließen musste, um sie kurz zu erholen.

Als sie sie allerdings einen Augenblick später wieder öffnete, wurde sie von einem grellen weißen Licht geblendet. Hermione spürte wie sich um sie alles drehte und ein lautloser Schrei ihren Lippen entfuhr. Eine saugende Kraft hatte ihren Körper gepackt und im nächsten Moment konnte sie rein gar nichts mehr vor Augen erkennen.

* * *

Mit nachdenklicher Miene sah Draco aus seinem geöffneten Fenster auf die dunkle Straße herab, in der kleine, ziemlich ärmlich gekleidete, Jungen ausgiebig miteinander Fußball spielten und verschiedene Rufe in griechischer Sprache einander zuschrien. Selbst die Sonne schaffte es nicht gegen das große brüchige alte Gebäude dem Hotel gegenüber anzukommen und ihren hellen Schein auf die Straße zu werfen.  
Wie lange er hier schon stand war ihm Schleierhaft. Er wusste aber, dass er sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck gerührt hatte, nachdem Hermione Granger sein Hotelzimmer verlassen hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatten ihre Tränen ihn zutiefst schockiert. In diesem Moment als sie plötzlich ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und er etwas Warmes auf seiner Brust gespürt hatte, hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, was er tun sollte. Sie war nicht das erste Mädchen gewesen, dass in seiner Gegenwart geweint hatte, doch sie war die Erste gewesen, die nicht wegen ihm geweint hatte.  
Es hatte ein bisschen gedauert, bis er die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte und als er ihr dann in die Augen sah und sie bat, sich zusammenzureißen, damit sie einen Weg finden würden, hatte er ihr leichtes Nicken nur teilweise mitbekommen.

Viel mehr hatte ihn ihr Gesicht fasziniert. Er hatte es schon in vielen verschiedenen Gefühlssituationen erlebt. Wütend, hasserfüllt, teilnahmslos, arrogant, fröhlich, verletzt, traurig... doch in diesem Moment war sie einfach nur schlicht und ergreifend verzweifelt gewesen. So verzweifelt, dass sie sogar seine Hilfe in Kauf nahm. Obwohl sie doch jederzeit damit rechnen musste an den dunklen Lord ausgeliefert oder gar getötet zu werden. Anscheinend war ihr das Risiko es wert.

Draco wusste nicht wieso, aber als sie nickte, hatte etwas in ihm sich noch mehr vorgenommen ihr zu helfen. Wollte er sie wirklich nicht enttäuschen? Hermione Granger? Die muggelstämmige Hexe? Das Schlammblut?  
Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch das längliche blonde Haar, als das Tor einer der Jungenmannschaften fiel und die Gewinner kreischend und lachend aufeinanderzugestürmt kamen, sich in den Arm nahmen und sich auf ihren Gesichtern ein Gefühl wiederspielte, als hätte es noch nie etwas Schöneres in ihrem Leben gegeben.

In diesem Augenblick wünschte Draco sich, er würde auch einer von ihnen sein. Oder zumindest eine Kindheit wie diese gehabt zu haben. Kaum vorstellbar, dass diese Jungs auch Leid erfahren mussten. Vielleicht sogar noch viel Schlimmeres als er.  
Ein plötzliches Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Für einen Augenblick schoss ihm das Bild eines braunhaarigen Mädchens mit haselnussfarbenen Augen in den Kopf. So schnell wie es aber gekommen war, verschwand es auch schon wieder.

Draco stieß sich von seinem Fensterbrett ab und ging auf die Tür zu, nicht ohne zuvor jedoch nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen und diesen gut versteckt hinter seinem Rücken bereit zu halten, als er die Tür öffnete. Wen er aber dann sah, ließ ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

* * *

_TBC_

_**A/N:** Ist euch diese FF vielleicht doch mal ein Review wert? Mich würde es auf jeden Fall sehr freuen :)! Klick on "Go", please._


End file.
